Sobreviviendo a Malfoy
by RoseDaliaMalfoy
Summary: El séptimo curso de Howgarts se va de convivencia a unos bungalows que tendrán que compartir en una playa muggle. -El señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione Granger. -¿QUEEE?
1. De viaje

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Gracias por molestaros en leer mi 1º fic, espero que les guste.

Diclamer:Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es mía, soolo mía y de unas grandes amigas que me ayudan.

Cap 1: De viaje

Ron y Harry me estaban esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor , a mi me faltaban un par de cosas por meter en el baúl, por suerte, como no, me había hecho una lista. Según nos dijo Dumbeldore nos íbamos de convivencia a una playa privada con bungalows en el mundo muggle.

Bien, a lo que iba me falta por meter... unas camisetas de tirantes

uff, ahora tengo que intentar encontrarlas en el fondo del armario. ¡Aquí están! Vale tengo la de color coral, la color azul aqua a rayas, la amarilla limon con una flor dibujada, la de color blanco roto, la roja y la verde lima. Tengo mas de las que recordaba... Bueno, haber pantalones: los cortos negros, los cortos vaquero rasgado, los vaquero oscuro, unos blancos, un par de rodilla de tela vaquera y unos de sport azul cielo largos. Por si acaso voy a llevar un jersey, el rojo que me dio la madre de Ron las navidades pasadas.

Bikinis tengo si no me equivoco el blanco básico, el rosa pálido de palabra de honor, el que es verde la parte de arriba y la de abajo como con flores y el marrón chocolate que se ata en el cuello.

La varita la llevo en el bolsillo igual que mi móvil y un poco de dinero.

Sabia que se me olvidaba algo, las chanclas y los zapatos,

llevo 5 chanclas variadas, tres alpargatas y un par de francesitas.

-¡Harry, Ron, venid aquí que no puedo cerrar la maleta solaaa!

-¡Ya vamos Mione!- me contesto Harry con voz atropellada- ¡No hace falta que grites tanto!

Minutos después

-¡Pero como puedes llevar tanto,-exclamo Ron por el peso del baúl- si solo son 10 días!

-¡No llevo tanto, solo llevo lo necesario!- se me ocurrió una idea e hice una pausa- Ron eres mago, ¿por que no la llevas con un hechizo de levitación?

-¡Mione no se que haríamos sin ti!- dijo Harry sacando la varita

El prefecto de Gryffindor anuncio:

-Por favor, todos los que vayáis a la convivencia de séptimo dirigios con todo lo que necesitéis al autobús que esta esperando a la entrada de Hogwarts. Quedan 10 minutos hasta que este arranque. No os retraséis.

Harry y Ron encontraron dos sitios en la parte delantera (la parte Gryffindor) del autobús (la parte trasera estaba ocupada por los Slytherins).

Ron y Harry se sentaron decepcionados en sus sitios al no haber conseguido que Neville me cediera el sitio. Tenían cara de dos pobres angelitos decepcionados.

-Tranquilos chicos, no pasa nada.

-Lo sentimos mucho Mione.-dijo Harry apenado-.

-No te preocupes puede que aun este a punto de colarme en el autobús de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws.

-Herms, no lo creo, se acaban de ir-anuncio Ron- Te vas a tener que ir con un Slytherin.

-¡Con eso no lo arreglas!-le dijo Harry enfadado-.

-Bueno, al menos es solo el viaje; imaginaos lo que seria tener que compartir bungalow con alguno de ellos-dije en tono burlón- eso si que seria un infierno.

-Por lo menos no seria peor que compartirlo con Ron-me dijo en plan cachondeo- No sabes lo que apestan sus calcetines.

-¡Oye! Eso duele- exclamo Ron dolido-.

Acto seguido se pusieron a reír.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, el autobús acaba de arrancar. No me apetece vomitar-hicieron una mueca de asco- Ademas ya va a ser bastante repulsivo tener que ir en la misma parte que el hurón albino de Malfoy. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

-¡Adiós, Mione!

-¡Adiós, Herms!

Me fui un poco decepcionada por tener que dejar a mis amigos.

Estaba buscando desesperadamente un sitio libre, ¡el que fuera! ¿Por que tuvo que apuntarse tanta gente a la convivencia? Probablemente porque daban créditos extra y porque la cosa de irse a la playa en vez de dar clase sea muy buena idea.

¡Oh, no! ¡No podía ser, el único sitio libre que había estaba al lado del rubio oxigenado.

-¿Que coño haces aquí, sangre sucia?-dijo con una gran mueca de asco, y como no los demás Slyths le imitaron- Ya se, el cara cortada y la comadreja se hartaron de ti ¿no? O es que te has perdido, porque los Gryffindors están delante, no aquí.

-Sabes, no me hace ninguna gracia, estar aquí, pero es que no hay otro sitio mas libre-le solté con la voz mas fría posible, de repente se me ocurrió una perversa idea- a menos que quieras que te pote en tus zapatos, ya te vas callando y dejándome sitio, Malfoy.

"Pero quien se cree esta sangre sucia para mandonearme así, me las pagara;- pensó Draco- pero por ahora prefiero no tener vomitada de sangre sucia en mis zapatos"

Me puse mis auriculares, no tenia ningún interés en saber lo que decían esas serpientes. Escuche Balada Boa de Gusttavo Lima, al fin y al cabo estábamos a 11 de junio pronto seria verano y la canción era muy pegadiza y de verano. Me hacia recordar a Harry y Ron y pensar en cuantas cosas divertidas hemos hecho, se me pego tanto que no me di cuenta y me puse a tatarear el estribillo mientras movía los hombros al son de la música sin saber que era el centro de atención de todos los Slyths para molestia de Draco:

Tchê tcherere tchê tchê,

Tcherere tchê tchê,

Tcherere tchê tchê,

Tchereretchê,

Tchê tchê tchê,

Gusttavo Lima e você ( x2 )

Me puse roja al ver que todos me miraban tenía dos motivos. El primero que me hubieran escuchado tatarear o que estaban sorprendidos al ver a la monja de biblioteca con una camiseta blanco roto de una sola manga con forma de trenza y unos pantalones super-cortos de color rojo, probablemente fuera la primera para mi disgusto...

-¿Que miráis?-les dije intentando desviar algunas miradas

-¿Que tatareabas?-pregunto Parkinson rompiendo el silencio provocado por mi pregunta.

-Nada que os importe-dije- solo era una canción muggle.

Como no todos perdieron la curiosidad al instante, ¡ que racistas eran los Slytherins!

Dumbeldore se levanto de su asiento y todos nos empezamos a reír, llevaba unos bermudas amarillos con palmeras una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa de manga corta a cuadros, con su larga barba resultaba muy gracioso.

-Por favor préstenme atención- anuncio con una voz muy profunda- el otro autobús se ha desviado y no están ni siquiera en este país por lo que estas dos casas tendrán que convivir mas juntas puesto que para reducir gastos hemos reservado menos bungalows, si, se verán obligados a compartir y a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su compañero, no como antes que podían decidirlos por si mismos así que por favor cuando lleguemos vayan a la recepción a ver a su compañero de bungalow. Aun así disfruten del viaje.

-Prof. Dumbeldore le dije que no debía haberle dejado el control del autobús a Hagrid,- protesto susurrando Snape- los mapas son demasiado pequeños para el.

Se armo un gran jaleo:

-Yo no quiero compartir bungalow-se quejo Draco- Blaise, ¿imaginate que me toque compartir con algún Gryffindor?

¡Eso si que seria un horror!

-¡Oye!- me queje yo.

-¿Decías algo sangre sucia?-dijo Draco con intención de ignorarme.

-Maldito hurón albino racista ... - dije entre dientes.

¿Porque Draco tendría que odiarme tanto? No es justo que el chico mas sexy de Howgarts me odiase solo a mi. Espera Hermione, acabas de llamarle por su nombre, y ademas dices que es sexy, se te olvido añadir lo de creído, egoísta y amante de la hipocresía. De verdad necesitas bajar de este autobús en seguida, o apartarte de ellos estas delirando.

Me estaba quedando dormida al lado de Malfoy cuando vi los bungalows, yo había venido de pequeña.

FLASHBACK

-Mami, papi ¿cuando llegamos?

-Ya estamos aquí cielo espera un poquito-me respondió mi padre.

"El lugar era precioso, -pensé- ademas me lo voy a pasar genial con mi amigo Tom"

…...

-¡Hey, Tom mira que sitio tan bonito- le dije- sera nuestro lugar secreto.

FIN FLASHBACK

El autobús freno en seco, moviendo a todo el mundo.

-Ya hemos llegado,- sonó por megafonía- por favor recojan sus cosas y bajen ordenadamente.

Antes de que todos los Slytherins bajaran me apresure a salir, no quería estar ni un segundo mas con ellos.

Ron y Harry vinieron en mi búsqueda a toda prisa.

-Mione,- me pregunto Harry-¿que tal estas, has sufrido mucho?

-No Harry estoy muy bien- le conteste.

-¿Te ha hecho algo ese rubio oxigenado de mierda?- me pregunto Ron- porque como lo haya hecho le rompo la cara.

-No Ron, gracias por preocuparte, - le dije- pero se ha mantenido a raya. Dejemos de pensar en eso, chicos, no quiero amargarles las vacaciones. ¿Vosotros que tal?

-Muy bien- dijo Harry.

-He estado jugando al ajedrez mágico con Longbottom- dijo Ron- y Harry estuvo jugando con la varita.

-¡No estaba jugando, estaba aprendiendo a dibujar con la varita en el aire!- se quejo Harry molesto-.

-Si seguro,- le contesto Ron- pero bueno Herms te tienes que ir a ver con quien compartes bungalow, nosotros ya sabemos que compartimos uno juntos.

-¡Nos vemos chicos!

-¡Adiós, Hermione!- me despidieron.

¿Les ha gustado? Intentare actualizar pronto.

Por favor dejen Rewiews, plisss :)^.^:)

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!*-*


	2. Tenia que ser el

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Gracias por seguir leyendo, no os decepcionare.

Diclamer:Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es mía, soolo mía.

Tengo que aclarar unas cosas:

1º Estan en las Islas Canarias, de ahi el proximo capi, tan, tan, tan...

2º Si algo esta mal escrito es porque a este ordenador le dio por dejar de corregirme las tildes, ¡maldito engendro!

Y ahora un tributo a quienes me dejaron un review:

**K-Jerusha**: Sigue escribiendo lo haces muy bn :) me gusto la historia y espero pronta la actualización!

**blackrose2797**:Me gusto la historia, tiene un buen argumento y me muero de la curiosidad que va a ocurrir entre Hermione y Draco que apuesto a que van a tener que compartir un bungalow, ojala actualices pronto, espero con ansias la actualización

Bye besos

**Yo**:Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis dejado, actualizare pronto, haber si puedo esta tarde.

Besos ^.^

Ah, antes del capi, gracias por los que agregaron esta historia a sus historias favoritas! :D

Cap 2: Tenía que ser el..

Me baje del autobus con mi equipaje de mano, (osea mi bolso y yo misma) y me dirigi al bungalow central, que era donde estaba recepción.

Era un edificio relativamente grande comparado con los bungalows, el color de la pared era en un tono ocre y el tejado era imitando a la paja. Una enredadera en tonos rojos subía por una de las paredes, las ventanas estaban adornadas con ibiscos blancos. La entrada era una puerta giratoria de cristal con el metal en dorado.

Había una fuente de aguas cristalinas adornando fuera. El suelo era de piedras planas que formaban un pasillo hacia la entrada del palmeras adornaban todo el lugar.

Entre en recepción, había un suelo de marmol en tonos grises con el dibujos de un sol en tonos dorados. Las paredes eran de color beige tostado. Las 5 estrellas del hotel puestas el la cabecera de recepción relucian a más no poder. Habia una puerta acristalada con detalles en vidrio que daba paso al comedor.

La recepcionista tenia el pelo rubio con algunas mechas en castaño recogido en coleta larga y lisa, llevaba una blusa blanca con un jersey sin mangas de color beise y una falda negra corta. Parecia muy ajetreada no me extraña, puesto que habia bastantes alumnos esperando a que les dijese su acompañante.

Me puse a la cola a esperar, oi algunos nombres:

-La señorita Luna Lovegood con el señor Theodore Nott.

-El señor Harry Potter con el señor Ron Weasly.

-El señor Blaise Zabinni con la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

-La señorita Astoria Greengrass y la señorita Alexia Gallagher.

-La señorita Lavender Brown y el señor Neville Longbotton.

-La señorita Parvati Patil y la señorita Palma Patil.

-El señor Gregory Goyle y el señor Vincent Crabbe.

Y asi siguio un buen rato hasta que oi:

-El señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione Granger.

-¿¡¿QUEE?- gritamos Malfoy y yo al unisono.

Tenía que ser el, solo el!

-No, no esto debe ser un error,-dijo Malfoy- ¡me niego a tener que compartir durante 10 dias bungalow con ella!

-¡Ni yo con el!

-Lo siento,-dijo la recepcionista- pero los demas Bungalows ya estan ocupados.

-Pero, el podria dormir en una hamaca en la playa, esta muy blanquecino, tiene que pillar color-dije intentando buscar una solución.

-¡Eso!-dijo el, obiamente no sabia lo que era una hamaca.

La gente se empezo a reir.

-No hay opción a cambio- dijo la recepcionista cabreada- asi que por favor- cogio la llave de nuestro bungalow que era el 8 y nos la dio-vallanse.

Yo cogi la llave, era una llave metalica con un llavero de fibra y Malfoy y yo salimos cabizbajos de la recepción.

El se dirigio hacia el bungalow y yo me fui a por mi baul al autobus. Todavia quedaban un par de baules, ¡que suerte, mi baul esta al otro lado!

Lo cogi y hize un hechizo para aligerar, puesto que el de levitar era demasiado vistoso.

Cuando llegue a mi bungalow pude observar que era color amarillo pastel con tejado imitando a paja.

Baje un poco la vista y como no alli estaba Malfoy negandome la entrada.

-Granger, no vas a entrar en el bungalow, me lo quedo, no me importa lo que hagas; pero no me molestes.

-Malfoy, no se si te has dado cuenta pero soy yo la que tengo las llaves.

-Damelas ahora mismo- me dijo apuntandome con su varita.

Yo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo saque mi varita y le lanze un por encima de el, abri la puerta y le levite hasta dentro.

Le deje en una de las camas, (N /A eran dos camas individuales juntadas) y puse mi baul en la otra cama.

El lugar era muy bonito. En la habitación central había una mesita de cristal con una pecera debajo, dos sofas de cuero blanco estaban alrededor de ella.

Las dos camas presidian la sala con una sabana blanca y un chico desmayado en una de las camas.

En la cabecera de las camas habia un cuadro de la playa.

En una pared estaban los armarios ,los abri, tenian perchas, ambientadores de lavanda y un apartado con cajones, los abri, habia compresas, tampones, condones, preservativos,lubricantes... ¡que atentos los del hotel! Pense entre dientes...

En otra pared había una puerta corrediza.

Entre dentro y alli estaba el baño, con paredes imitando al marmol baldosas blancas, una cabina de ducha , un jacussi, un bide, un W/C y un lavabo con un gran espejo iluminado por tres pequeños focos blancos.

Regrese a la habitación, Malfoy se estaba despertando, yo ya me estaba preparando para su ira.

-¿Que me ha pasado?

-Te pusiste gallito y te lanze un Desmayus.-dije sin darle mas importancia- ¿A que es bonito el bungalow?

-Si, es muy bonito-me contesto un Draco confuso.- Pero parece mas una habitación matrimonial que un bungalow.

-Creo que las camas se pueden separar-dije- venga ayudame, hay que hacerlo a lo muggle, nos han prohibido hechizar el bungalow o lo que este contenga.

-No se pueden separar- dijo cabreado- ya haremos algo, no te creas que vas a poder dormir a mi lado, no tienes tanta suerte.

Ahi esta mi Malfoy. Espera ¿mi Malfoy? Hermione te ha sentado muy mal el viaje.

-Ni muerta- le respondi.

El se dio la vuelta y se puso a colocar su ropa, yo abri mi baul, cogi mi bikini marron, mi celular, la varita, las llaves, un poco de dinero y sali a dar una vuelta.

De camino a la playa me encontre con Harry y Ron.

Venian los dos con una camiseta blanca y un bañador, Harry rojo y Ron naranja.

-Nos ibamos a la playa Mione- dijo Harry.

-¿Vienes?- me pregunto Ron.

-Claro ahora mismo iba hacia alla.

Empezamos a entablar una conversación, de camino a la playa:

-¿Que tal de compañeros de bungalow?- les pregunte.

-¡Genial!- me dijo Ron- El bungalow es muy bonito.

-¿Pero no os molesta dormir juntos?- les pregunte extrañada.

-No dormimos juntos tenemos dos camas separadas- me aclaro Harry.

-De verdad, si que tengo mala suerte- murmure.

-No me digas que te ha tocado la suite matrimonial- dijo Harry.

-¡Duermes con Malfoy!- se rio Ron.

-¡Jodete!- le dije.

-Pero, tienes que quejarte, no puedes dormir con ese huron albino- dijo Ron- ¡vete tu a saber que intenciones tiene!

-Tu tranquilo Ron,- le dije- tuvo la intencion de no dejarme entrar y le lanze un Desmayus, lo tengo todo controlado.

-Bueno, en ese caso,-dijo Harry-¡Quien llegue el ultimo es un huron albino!

Y todos empezammos a correr hacia la playa.

...

-Oye, ¿nos ponemos debajo de esta palmera?- les dije-.

-¡Vale!- dijo Harry.

-Harry y yo nos vamos al agua, ¿vienes?-dijo Ron.

-No, ir vosotros yo ya ire voy a tomar un poco el sol.

Extendi mi toalla granate y una revista cuore, y me puse a leer lo del examen a los culos de las famosas.

Estaba en la toalla boca-abajo cuando alguien se me acerco. Le vi la sombra y me di la vuelta.

-¿Granger, me puedes dar las llaves del bungalow?- me dijo Malfoy.

-Esto... si claro, toma aqui estan.- le dije tiñendome de rojo hasta la raiz, el viendome asi (N/A con un micro-bikini) ¡que verguenza!

intentando desviar un poco sus ojos de mi pecho, le dije- Recuerda que hay la fiesta de bienvenida esta noche.

-Ya lo se, Granger aun asi no creas que vamos a ir juntos- me dijo arrogante- te repito que no tienes tanta suerte.

Y asi como vino se fue. Me estaba tostando al sol, asi que me fui al agua con Harry y Ron.

Nada mas me vieron me dijeron:

-¡Hola Herms!¿Que, vienes a bañarte?- dijo Ron.

-Si, no sabeis el calor que hace.

-Pues solo hay una solución- dijo Harry- ¡mojarte entera!

Ron y Harry me cogieron por los brazos dispues a tiraeme mientra gritaban como dos mongoles:

-¡SOLUCIÓN!¡SOLUCIÓN!¡SOLUCIÓN!¡AL AGUAAAA!

Y me tiraron.

Nos pasamos un buen rato jugando y luego yo me fui a darme una ducha y prepararme para la fiesta.

...

Ya en el bungalow.

Ya en el baño cerre la puerta e iba a poner el pestillo, pero como no ¡NO HABIA! Saque la cabeza por la puerta del baño y le dije:

-¡MALFOYYY! ¡Me voy a dar una ducha asi que no entres al baño, que no hay pestillo!- le dije.

-Ni con gusto entraria- me dijo con una cara de asco.

Me desvesti y deje la ropa sobre el lavabo, cogi dos de las toallas color lavanda nuevas que habia y las deje al lado de la ducha.

Encendi el agua caliente y me enjabone el pelo con el champu del lo puse dos veces para quitar toda la arena.

Sali y me puse las dos toallas. Recogi mi ropa, eche a lavar la que era de lavar y sali del baño.

Draco se estaba mirando en el espejo.¡Como no!

Yo me sente en la cama y me puse a peinarme el pelo. Saque una revista de belleza mágica y me hize el hechizo de alisar el pelo que traia. Si darme cuenta al conjurar el hechizo se me fue la toalla del cuerpo y quede desnuda hasta la cintura, puesto que estaba sentada. Resulta que ese hechizo tambien te ponia mechas rubias (N/A no como el pelo de Draco, sino mucho mas oscuras) me incline en la cama para verme por unos de los trozos de espejo que Draco dejaba libres, el pelo me habia quedado perfecto, de repente vi los ojos grises de Draco mirandome sorprendido a traves del cristal, yo me extrañe mucho de verle asi paralizado y le mire hasta que me dijo:

-Gra Granger tu tu toalla- me dijo balbuceando.

Note un bulto en sus pantalones a traves del reflejo y baje un poco mas la vista: ¡MI TOALLLA SE HABIA IDO! Me puse roja hasta la raiz buscando la toalla, me cai de la cama buscandola y por fin la encontre. Draco estaba flipando y le dije:

-No le cuentes nada de esto a nadie, por favor, Draco, te lo ruego. Te debo una. (N/A Con que ahora le debe una, ya veremos, aunque para Draco no debio de ser tan mala visión ¿no?)

Y me meti apresuradamente en el baño con el baul a rastras.

...FIN DEL CAPI...

Les ha gustado, Hermione ya se empieza a desnudarse ante Draco, pero el proximo capitulo va a ser muy caliente, pero esta vez Draco no se mete en la cama precisamente con ella o puede que si. No, creo que van a tener que aguantar un poquito mas hasta eso.

Dejen reviews plisss! ^.^ Preguntenme o diganme lo que quieran, pero REVIEWS plisss! ^-^

Nos vemos en el proximo capi *-*

BSS :)


	3. Fiesta de bienvenida

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Gracias por seguir leyendo, no os decepcionare. Siento haber tardado tanto, esque este capitulo no es tan corto y es mas emocionante.

Diclamer:Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es mía, soolo mía y de unas grandes amigas que me ayudan.

Este capitulo esta contado desde tres puntos de vista:

1º Desde el de Hermione, desde donde suelo narrar la historia. (P.V/H)

2ºDesde el de Draco, cuando no esta Hermione (P.V/D)

3º Desde el del narrador, osea yo y mis amigas, cuando no estan ni Draco ni Hermione (P.V/N)

Reviews:

**Anonymous ** :Esta increible esos dos son unicos espero el siguiente capi **patybenedemalfoy** Hola me encanta el fic jaja cm me he reído con estos dos a me encanta la canción de gustabo lima estan pegadisa bueno cuidate y bs **AlexGrangerDeMalfoyUchiha ** ajajajaaj me encanto el capitulo espero y lo sigas pronto jajaja la GRAN vista que se dio Draco jajaja Me fascino la historia muy original :D **adrmil** Hola! Me gusta la manera en la que describes los lugares y las cosas como la ropa de Herms... Un comienzo interesante. No se te olvide subirle el rating al fic, pues si vas a hacer escenas más subidas de tono la calificación está muy bajita. Saludos, Adri **K-Jerusha** Jajajaja no paraba de reir con la parte final! genial! :) **Grand-Princess ** ahhhhhhh que geniaaaal, me encanta actualizalo pronto que me muero por leer la continuacion; me encantaaa jajajaja ya quiero saber que es lo que draco le va pedir a cambio de su silencio. genial!:) ... Gracias por añadir mi historia a vuestras historias favoritas a: **selmc96,K-Jerusha,blackrose2797,patybenedemalfoy, x-Shadows-x.**

Cap.3 Fiesta de bienvenida

(P.V/H)

Cogi un vestido playero blanco desteñido a rosa de mi baul y unas cuñas blancas, me deje el pelo suelto y me dirigi hacia la puerta del baño.

Cuando estuve lista me mire al espejo,respire hondo, sali del baño sin mirar a la cara a Draco y sali muy avergonzada.

(P.V/D)

Hermione salio corriendo del bungalow, me quite el cojin de encima de los pantalones y me fui a darme una ducha fria para conseguir relajar el bulto de mis pantalones.

Sali de la ducha, me despeine un poco el pelo y me puse unos bermudas negros y una camiseta de manga corta . Cogi las llaves y me fui a la fiesta. Cuando sali del bungalow fui a buscar a Theodore y Blaise.

-Hola tios, ¿nos vamos?- les dije.

-Si venga, la fiesta debe de haber empezado- dijo Theodore.

-¡Que mas da! ¡Los mejores invitados son los ultimos!- dijo Blaise.

Nos fuimos a la fiesta. Habia buffet libre. Habia aguacates, cocos, melones, melocotones, piña, pomelo, mango y de bebidas piña colada, cerveza, tequila, ron, chupitos, ginebra, martinis, cosmopolitan, manhattan, whisky,vozka, cocktails... Tambien habia una fuente de chocolate para mojar las fresas todo por parte del hotel. Snape y Dumbeldore se habian ido al mundo magico a solucionar unos asuntos.

Blaise y yo nos tomamos un par de vozkas y Theodore un par de chupitos de tequila. Vimos cuatro chicas que no eran de Howgarts pero parecian magas que estaban sentadas en la arena. Tambien habia tres chicos que echamos cuando llegamos.

-¡Hola guapas!-dijo Blaise en tono picaro.

-No me suenan vuestras lindas caras- pregunte yo- ¿de donde sois?

-Somos españolas- dijo una chica castaña bien formada.

-Venimos de la escuela de magia y hechizeria de España- dijo una chica pelo rubio cenizo alta y delgada.

-Sabes, no es bueno revelar la magia a quien se te presente- dije yo.

-Y lo dicen tres chicos a los que se le sale una varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalon.-dijo una chica con pelo de color rubio miel bien proporcionada.

Acto seguido los tres nos dimos la vuelta y nos sonrojamos.

-¿Quereis jugar a la botella?- dijo una rubio cobrizo delgada.

-¿Como se juega?- pregunto Theodore.

Risas por parte de las chicas.

-Lo primero es traer una botella.- dijo la rubio cenizo.

Blaise se levanto y fue a por una botella de tequila.

-Aqui esta- dijo.

Mas risas por parte de las chicas.

-Tenia que ser una botella vacia,- dijo la rubio ceniza- pero bueno, nos la podemos beber mientras nos presentamos.

- Vale quien empieza- dijo Nott.

-Empiezo yo- dijo Blaise, se bebio un trago y dijo- Soy Blaise. Te toca, si tu,la castaña.

La castaña se levanto, bebio un trago, llevaba puesto un pantalon corto blanco , con una camiseta y unos tacones de tacon gordo. Media alrededor de 1.65.

-Me llamo Nuria. Te toca, Irene.

Se levanto la rubia cobrizo. Llevaba un top azul de cachemir, unos vaqueros pitillo y unas francesitas. Media alrededor de 1.60.

-Me llamo Irene. Te toca Tere.

La rubio cenizo bebio un trago, se levanto, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo pasion hasta mitad de muslo de gasas y unas cuñas de corcho. Era muy mona. Debia medir 1.75, era la mas alta de todas, no mas alta que nosotros, pero bueno.

-Me llamo Teresa. Te toca a ti, rubio platino.

Bebi un levante con una sonrisa cautivadora y dije:

-Me llamo Draco. Te toca rubio miel.

Se movio para coger la botella, bebio un trago, y se levanto. Llevaba un vestido blanco atado con un cinturon marron en la cintura llevaba unos tacones de cuña negros. Era bastante cerca de 1.70.

- Me llamo Andrea. Te toca- dijo dandole la botella a Theodore.

Theodore se levanto, bebio un trago y dijo:

-Soy Theodore. Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos todos, ¿como se juega?

Realmente Theodore estaba picado por la curiosidad.

-Pues- explico Nuria- ahora que la botella esta vacia se deja horizontal en el suelo.

-A quien le toque la gira- dijo Teresa- y a quien le señale con el cuello de la botella...

- Tiene que besar a la persona- nos conto Andrea- que giro la botella.

- Entretenido- dije yo- ¿y se puede ir subiendo de nivel?

- Claro- dijeron todas a la vez.

- Bien, pues, primer reto dar un beso, - dijo Blaise¿quien empieza?

-Yo- dijo Theodore.

-La botella es toda tuya- dijo Blaise.

Theodore giro la botella y le dio a Teresa.

Un uhuh! sono entre todas las chicas y entre nosotros se oyeron carcajadas y cosas como:¡Vamos Theodore!

Los dos se levantaron y Theodore cogio por la cintura a Teresa y ella por el cuello a Theodore. Se acercaron y juntaron sus labios en un dulce pero apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron todos nos pusimos a gritar de coña, aparte de que estabamos un poco bebidos: "Vivan los novios" Y Theodore y Teresa se dieron otro beso.

-Bien, tiro yo- dijo Blaise.

La botella dio entre Nuria y Irene.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo Blaise- ¿A quien beso?

-Primero a una y luego a otra.- dijo Andrea.

Esa chica no tiene pelos en la lengua.

Blaise beso primero a Nuria en un largo beso y luego otro corto a Irene.

Andrea se puso a gritar y los demas la siguieron:

-¡TRIO!¡TRIO!¡TRIO!

Definitivamente esa chica no tenia pelos en la lengua, me gusta.

-Bien ahora me toca- dije yo.

Gire la botella y apunto hacia Andrea.

Andrea se levanto y se me acerco. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mi y me beso. Joder, la tia besaba muy bien, nuestras lenguas se rozaron y justo cuando empezaba a notar ese bulto en los pantalones se levanto y se sento en su sitio.

-Joder, Draco menuda tia te has pillado- me dijo Blaise.

Asi seguimos besandonos y demas un buen rato hasta que yo me fui con Andrea a mi bungalow, Theodore con Teresa y Blaise se quedo pensando a cual de las dos se llevaba, al final se llevo a las dos, ¡menudo tio!

(P.V/H)

Me fui a buscar a Harry y a Ron corriendo, fui a su bungalow y oi gritos, pique.

-¡Hombre, Mione!¿Que haces aqui?- me pregunto Harry.

-Pues estaba de paso y venia a ver que tal estabais.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Ron- no se que ponerme.

-Ron, cariño por esa frase pareces una chica- dije yo- pero te ayudare. Haber que tienes,mmmm... ponte esos bermudas vaqueros y esa camiseta blanca, con unas deportivas.

-Gracias Herms, Harry estaba empeñado en que llevase corbata.- me dijo Ron.

-¡Pero no te cambies aqui Ron,- dijo Harry- que esta Hermione!

-Upss, lo siento, Herms- me dijo Ron y se fue al baño.

-¿Harry, no vas a ir asi verdad?- le dije- Vamos a una fiesta no a una boda.

...

-¡Mira, cuantas cosas para comer y beber!- dijo Harry.

Estuvimos hablando animadamente con Luna, Lavender, Neville, Palma y Parvati.

Yo mire de reojo a Malfoy cuando se acercaba a unas chicas junto a Theodore y Blaise, aparte la vista cuando vi a lo que iban a jugar, la botella, que asco, y luego dice que soy yo la sangre sucia, mira que bajarse a ese nivel.

Sobre las dos la gente se empezo a ir, Draco y compañia ya se habian ido. Yo me termine mi copita de ron, me despedi de todos y me fui a mi bungalow.

(P.V/D)

Entre con Andrea al bungalow nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente mientras ella se quitaba el vestido, llevaba un sujetador y un tanga blancos. Ella empezo a quitarme la camiseta sin separar nuestros labios.

(P.V/H)

Estaban las luces encendidas y la puerta cerrada con llaves y con un hechizo de colloportus.

Yo conjure un hechizo alohomora.

Nunca deberia haber abierto esa puerta.

Vi a Malfoy besandose con una chica en ropa interior dirigiendose hacia la cama.

Cerre la puerta antes de que Malfoy pudiese verme y me fui con un apparate al bungalow de Ron y Harry.

...

-Harry, Ron, me quedo con vosotros, no puedo ir a mi bungalow- les dije- y no me pidais explicaciones.

-Pero, ¿en que cama vas a dormir?- pregunto Ron.

¿Puedo dormir en la tuya Ron?- le dije super- avergonzada- Esque no creo que sea buena idea convocar la mia, ademas la tuya es mas grande.

-Claro, Hermione, somos amigos- me dijo-¿pero y tu pijama?

-Ah! ¿Necesito?- dije sarcastica- pensaba dormir en ropa interior.

Ron no pillo el sarcasmo.

-¿Me podeis dejar uno?- dije.

-Aqui tienes, Mione, es el unico que tengo , - me dijo Harry-toma la camiseta.

-Gracias, Harry.

A Ron le daba verguenza entrar en la cama, puesto que yo solo llevaba una camiseta que me llegaba hasta los muslos.

Al final Ron se metio.

Y nos durmimos todos. Yo feliz por tener a mis amigos porque

como tuviera que quedarme fuera esperando a que Draco terminara... estaba muerta. Ron se habia acercado a mi mientras estaba dormido y yo sin querer me gire y nuestros labios se rozaron en un beso. Harry estaba dormido y no se dio cuenta del grito que pegamos los dos al darnos un beso. Los dos nos dimos la vuelta y nos separamos lo maximo posible rojoa hasta la raiz.

(P.V/D)

Oi abrirse la puerta pero no le di mas importanciala, estaba muy ocupado desabrochando el sujetador de Andrea y levandola a saltitos hacia la cama.

(P.V/N)

Theodore y Teresa entraron en el bungalow.

-Espera un segundo cielo- le dijo Theodore- tengo que ir a mirar una cosa.

-No tardes- le dijo Teresa.

Theodore entro en el bungalow y miro a ver donde demonios estaba Luna. Abrio la puerta del baño y vio a Luna sentada boca- abajo en la taza del W/C grogi con pastillas en mano, viendo que no les iba a molestar, Theodore cerro la puerta y le echo varios encantamientos.

-Bien, cielo ya esta todo, podemos pasar.- le dijo Theodore a Teresa.

(P.V/N)

Irene y Nuria pasaron junto con Blaise a su bungalow, Pansy se habia ido con otro chico a otro bungalow segun decia en la nota que habia leido Blaise. Perfecto.

-Bueno chicas,- dijo Blaise- ¿quien quiere primero?

-¡Yo!- dijo Nuria.

-¡No yo!- dijo Irene

-¡Petrificus totalus!- le lanzo Nuria a Irene.- Bien, creo que yo primera.

...

Plisss, no me maten pero hay que esperar al siguiente capi, que si no tardo mucho en actualizar.

**Adelante exclusivo: **Como hoy 7-7 es mi cumple, alguno de los personajes va a tener fiesta de cumple y se cumplira la petición que Hermione le pidio a Draco... ji ji. *.*

Nos vemos.

Besitos ^.^


	4. Una noche y un comienzo ajetreados

Perdonenme por lo del otro capi, siento haberles dejado a punto, pero es que debido a varios contratiempos ni yo ni mis co-escritoras-mejores-amigas me han podido ayudar, pero este capitulo si que va a ser candente, plis perdonenme si tardo, y gracias por todos los reviews, en este capi tambien hay tres puntos de vista, si no se acuerdan o no lo han leido ¡vayan al capitulo dos! *-*

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling pero la trama es soooloooo miiiia y de unas amigas que me deberian haber ayudado pero me han abandonado, ¡bua,bua!

Por cierto, las tres chicas no son guarras, solo son ligonas como el trio de Slytherin (Draco, Blaise y Theodore)

Los reviews no se enojen, perono los pongo, eso si los leo . ¡Gracias!

Capitulo 4: Una noche y un comienzo ajetreados

(P.V/D)

- Draco, ¿tomamos precauciones, no?- me dijo Andrea

-Claro,- le dije- en el segundo cajon del armario hay preservativos, coge uno.

Ella fue hacia el armario y me dijo:

-Toma.

-¿Me lo colocas tu, Andrea-le dije.

-Claro.-dijo ella.

Y entre un par de gemidos por mi parte me lo puso.

-Bueno, - dijo ella metiendose en la cama- ya estamos listos, ¿no?

-Si claro, venga acercate- le dije con media sonrisa- prometo no ser malo.

Penetre en ella y entre besos y gemidos tuvimos una noche muy exicitante. (N/A No cuento mas para que algunas leyentes no sufran y maldigan a Andrea)

(P.V/N)

Theodore y Teresa acababan de entrar en la cama.

-Te quiero, Theo- le dijo Teresa.

-Y yo te amo, Tere- le dijo Theodore.

Se besaron, mientras el penetraba suavemente en ella. Teresa se separo de sus labios y ahogo un par de gemidos, Theodore aprovecho para respirar. Y se fundieron en otro beso.

Teresa y Theodore decidieron separarse para recobrar el aliento, mientras Teresa respira, Theodore ya estaba listo para volver a la carga, pero Teresa le nego la entrada a sus labios y el viendo que podia hacer muchas mas cosas empezo a darle besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho de la chica, recostando ahi su cabeza.

Teresa con las fuerzas recargadas le dio un beso a Theodore en el pelo para avisarle de que ya estaba lista. El entendio el mensaje casi al instante y volvio a besarla. Ella entrelazo sus manos en el pelo de Theodore y comenzo a despeinarselo mientras se seguian besando.

(P.V/N)

Blaise y Nuria ya estaban disfrutando de una apasionada noche, Blaise estaba disfrutando de los pechos de Nuria.

Nuria estaba disfrutando de las cosquillas que su querido amante le hacia en los pechos.

Despues el penetro en ella y tuvieron mucha excitación.

(P.V/N)

Crabbe y Goyle estaban en su bungalow comiendose a besos cuando se cayeron de la pequeña cama que tenian.

**...**

**Al dia siguiente.**

**...**

(P.V/H)

Yo me levante sobre las 7 a.m sin hacer ruido y fui a por el desayuno al hotel. Cogi una manzana y dos peras (N/A Es muy bueno tomar frutas..), tambien cogi unas tostadas y mermelada, jarabe de coco y llegue alli, mis dos angelitos seguian durmiendo, ¡que monos!, les desperte a cosquillas (N/A No me sean malintencionadas) y les lleve el desayuno a sus respectivas camas, Harry se cogio una pera y dos tostadas, yo lleve lo que quedaba a la cama de Ron y me sente alli con el.

-¿Que tal habeis dormido, - les dije a mis dos mejores amigos- mis dos leoncitos?

-¡Genial!- dijo Harry.

-Si, eso..-dijo Ron.

-Bueno, os gusta el desay¡ahhhh! ¡Que narices dice Pansy con ese megafono!- grite yo.

-¡BUENOS DIAS MUNDO, HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI QUERIDO DRAQUITO, ASI QUE OS QUIERO A TODOS EN LA PLAYA A LAS 12.A.M, NO VALEN EXCUSAS, ME HABEIS OIDO GRIFFINDOR, NO VALEN ESCUSAS, QUIEN NO VENGA NO VIVIRA PARA CONTARLO Y HARE QUE SE CUMPLA DE MI PROPIA VARITA. REPITO, A LAS 12.A.M EN LA PLAYA, NO VALEN ESCUSAS!

-Joder, lo que faltaba, el huron albino cumple años- dije yo ¿vais a ir?

-Yo por mi no iba, - dijo Ron- pero es que Pansy me da miedo.

-Y vete tu a saber lo que es capaz de hacer- dijo Harry- sin Dumbeldore ni Snape delante.

-Yo lo que se es que me ha dejado sorda.- dije yo.

(P.V/D)

-Buenos dias dormilon- me dijo una dulce voz.

-¿Hermione?- dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quien es Hermione?- dijo alguien enfadada, abri los ojos, era Andrea- No me digas que es tu ex-novia, ¿tu novia? Me da igual, a esa chica la tienes en la cabeza y no a mi- se puso a llorar- ¡ME VOY!- cogio sus cosas y se fue.

-Pero, Andrea espera,- le grite yo- joder se fue, que mierda de dia- y me acurde de que dia era- que mierda de cumpleaños.

(P.V/N)

Theodore le dio un beso en la cabeza a una Teresa dormida.

-Despierta, cielo- dijo el.

Teresa abrio los ojos y vio a Theodore, sonrio y recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Theodore.

-¿Que tal?- dijo ella.

-De maravilla- dijo el.

Y se dieron otro beso.

-Voy a darme una ducha- dijo Teresa- ¿puedo?

-Claro, -dijo el romantico- voy contigo.

Ya en la ducha Teresa cogio el champu que habia, se enjabono el pelo y le pidio a Theodore que encendiera la ducha, el accedio y la encendio, regulo la temperatura, se puso a besar a Teresa y coloco la ducha encima de ellos mojandole a el y aclarandola el pelo a ella.

(P.V/N)

-Bueno Blaise me tengo que ir y Irene tambien- dijo Nuria lanzandole un hechizo a Irene- nos vemos.

-Adios, Nuria- dijo un Blaise medio dormido.

Fuera de la cabaña

...

¡ERES MUJER MUERTA, ME HAS OIDO, M-U-J-E-R M-U-E-R-T-A!- Gruño una cabreada Irene.

- TRANQUILiZATE IRENE, YA SE ACABO, ADEMAS SABIAS QUE EL ME PREFERIA A MI, A MI- grito Nuria.

- ¡NUTRIA, ERES MUJER MUERTA !

Y se empezaron a pelear.

-Mujeres- dijo Blaise sin hacerles mucho caso.

(P.V/H)

-Bueno chicos voy a regresar a mi bungalow- les dije cuando ya me termine mi desayuno, me vesti y le devolvi la camisa a Harry- Gracias Harry, ¡Adios Ron!

...Fin del capi...

No, no me equivoque con lo de Nutria, no tengo demasiado que decir asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capi.*.*

Dejen reviews aui, justo aqui.^.^


	5. Un cumpleaños

**Sobreviviendo a Malfoy**

**Hola siento haber tardado tabnnto, esque no me da la vida, aqui os dejo el capitulo 5 Y LEER EL FIC DE LA VIDA SEGÚN YO porfaa, o me enfado y no escribo, jaja, disfrutadlo un besito ^-^**

**Cap.5: Un cumpleaños**

**(P.V H)**

Llegue a mi bungalow y pique a la puerta, no queria que me pasase lo de la ultima vez.

Oi unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y de repente dice Draco:

-¿Te dejaste algo Andr... esto hola Granger.

-Em, ¿quien es Andrea? Esto, mejor dicho, prefiero no saberlo. Cambiando de tema Pansy ha organizado tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la playa dentro de 1 hora y gracias a ti me tengo que ir a aguantarla durante demasiado tiempo.

Me acerque a mi armario y me cogi la camiseta amarilla limon con una flor dibujada y los pantalones de rodilla me cogi unas chanclas. Me fui al baño y me ate el pelo como pude en una coleta.

Me cepille los dientes, paso de desayunar porque comeremos en la fiesta.

-Adios Malfoy, no llegues tarde, cuanto antes termine mejor.

Me encontre a Harry y Ron por el camino y fuimos caminando hasta la playa.

-Joder, no quiero ir.-dijo Harry.

-Fijate Harry, podemos transformar a Pansy en un huron con una camiseta de Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-Jaja- dije yo.

-O simplemente fastidiarles la fiesta- añadi.

-No eso es mas para un Slytherin y nosotros somos Gryffindors- dijo Harry.

-Tienes razon- reconozi.

Llegamos ha la playa y como no, Pansy ya estaba gritando por ese dichoso altavoz a todo el mundo. Vimos a Luna y nos hacercamos a hablar con ella.

-¿Luna, tu no tenias que estar con Ravenclaws?- pregunto Ron.

-Si, Ron, tienes razon, pero esque me subi a pedirle un chicle a Palma Patil y el autobus arranco.- nos explico.

-Claro ahi estaba mi sitio...- dije yo.

-Lo siento- me dijo Luna-no me habia dado cuenta.

-Ningun problema Luna.- le dije- ¿ Haber que nos manda Pansy?

-Pues por ahora preparar el ponche, colocar las guirnaldas... y no se que de que ya viene Baco..

-Probablemente se refiere a Malfoy- dijo Harry.

Vimos a Malfoy hacer su "entrada triunfal", llevaba una camisa negra de ¿GIORGIO ARMANI?'¿ Desde cuando Malfoy conoze esa marca? Ah, tambien llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Bienvenido, Draqui, tengo una fieta para ti.- anuncio Pansy- Pero antes un pequeño discursito. Ejemm, cuando conozi a Draco...

Deje de atender y me fije en como estaba todo adornado.

La zona del buffet improvisado tenia un mantel color verde claro con unas fuentes de plata (de ahi tantas maletas de Pansy) con unos aperitivos, un ponche de frutas y unas bebidas mas. Habia unas pequeñas mesas mas con vasos. Tambien habia un par de sillas plegabeles.

En un un rincon habia un monton de regalos de diferentes colores y estampados cuales la mayoria tenian escrito el nombre de Pansy.

-... y por eso Draco se mereze la mejor fiesta del mundo, sin que nadie lo fastidie.-finalizo Pansy- ¿Verdad Granger?

-Ehh.. esto ¿que?- dije aturdida.

-Dejalo...¡Disfrutad de la fiesta!

La gente se fue y poco a poco se empezar a llenar vasos y estomagos.

-¡Haber!¡Atención!- grito Pansy-¡Escuchadme! Draco va a abrir ahora los regalos.- se dirigio a Drac..Malfoy- ¡Abre el mio primero Draqui!

Draco abrio el primer regalo de Pansy, era una capa con el escudo Slytherin bordado con hilo de plata.

De repente vimos a Snape que se acercaba.

-Haber, quien os ha dicho que podiais organizar una fiesta en nuestra ausencia-yo me sonroje, pensando en la fiesta de anoche- Malfoy, Potter seguidme, me vais a explicar que hacias. Y tu Parkinson recogelo todo o lo tiro al mar. Los demas a sus bungalows que por la tarde hay excursión.

**(P.V D)**

Coño ahora me tocaba aguantar a Snape y Potter, y despues una jodida excursión, mierda todo esto es por culpa de Pansy. Dumbeldore nos esperaba:

-¿Que habias hecho?

-Es todo por culpa de Pansy-dije yo.

-No, lo que pasa es que hoy Malfoy es todavia masa viejo- le lanze una mirada furtiva- quiero decir que hoy es su cumpleaños y Parkinson le celebro una fiesta sorpresa- dijo Potter-.

-Aceptable excusa..-dijo Snape.

-Iros a vuestros bungalows, despues de comer nos vamos de excursión.- dijo Dumbeldore.

Por fin nos dejaron en paz, ¡mierda Granger!

**...FIN...**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, siento haber tardado tanto, pliss leer el fic de la vida según yo y dejarle reviews bueno y a MI**

**Chao!^-^**


	6. Casi no llego

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Ya vamos por el capi 6, ¿que pasara?

Leer el fic de mi amiga La vida según yo, es una de las que me ayuda con esta historia asi que os encantara.

Sin mas demoras el cap 6.

Cap 6: Casi no llego.

(P.V H)

Harry, Ron, Luna y yo nos fuimos juntos.

-¿Que te vas a poner, Herms?- me dijo Luna.

-No lo se,- le dije-¿y tu?

-Yo me voy a poner mi sudadera gris, me refiero a la del gatito, con unos vaqueros cortitos y mis calcetines a rayas con mis deportivas.- me dijo.

-Bueno, chicos me tengo que ir- les dije- mi bungalow esta por ahí. ¡Adiós a todos!

-¡Chaito Herms!

-¡Adiós Mione!

-¡Nos vemos!

Fui caminando al bungalow, y por primera vez me empeze a fijar en los caminos de grava, rodeados de palmeras y flores exóticas como algunas orquidias, vi a un pajarito azul, rojo y verde que nunca había visto, de repente comenzó a volar y le seguí un poco hasta que llegue a un pequeño nido entre las ramas de un árbol. Los huevos eran azules con manchitas mas oscuras. Me fije en la hora, ¡me había entretenido demasiado! ¡Solo me quedaban 20 minutos! ¡Y se tardan 5 en llegar hasta el bungalow! Eche a correr en dirección al bungalow, llevándome todo por delante, mi pelo se me engancho en una rama y me fije que no era la uncia que acompañaba a mi pelo, no tenia tiempo de pararme a quitármelas todas, di un tirón de mi pelo para desengancharlo y seguí corriendo hacia el bungalow. Salí del bosque la luz del sol me daba en la cara, no veía nada, me fije en la hora, habían pasado ya 3 minutos y medio, empeze a correr de nuevo con el aliento que me quedaba, intentando seguir el camino de gravilla. Mientras corría, alguien salio de otro camino y choque contra el, me caí al suelo, ahora al menos estaba de espaldas al sol.

-¡Perdón, lo siento mucho, no te había visto!-note algo húmedo en mi rodilla y me fije que era sangre- es, es... sangre. Quien quiera que fuese se fijo también en mi rodilla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz ronca que reconozi al instante- tranquilizate, te ayudare, ¿puedes levantarte?- me ofrezio su mano.

-¿Malfoy?

-¡GRANGER!-retiro su mano al instante- puedes levantarte por ti sola, quejica y parece que hasta a los arboles no les gusta tu pelo-y se fue.

Me levante, me sacudí un poco, me limpie la sangre y fui cojeando hasta el bungalow. La puerta estaba abierta y las llaves en la mesa, senti un grifo correr, Malfoy debía estar en el baño. Me fui hasta al armario, cogí unas vendas del botiquín y las enrolle alrededor de mi rodilla derecha. De mi parte del armario me cogí unos vaqueros oscuros y la camiseta de color azul aqua. También cogí mis playeros y unos calcetines, me puse los pantalones y guarde los otros, me quite la camiseta y la guarde, sentí que se movía el manillar del baño y grite:

-¡TE IMPORTA!

Y la puerta se cerro de nuevo, me puse la camiseta y los playeros, me quite las ramas del pelo y me lo ate en un moño deforme. Cogí un papel y un bolígrafo y escribí: "Malfoy, cierra la puerta con llave" y me fui.

(P.V D)

Entre en el bungalow dejando a Granger atrás. Me metí en el baño a lavarme las manos y oí una puerta abrirse. Cerre el grifo y abrí la puerta. Entreví a Granger mientras me gritaba "¡TE IMPORTA" y cerre la puerta. Me puse a pensar mientras hacia tiempo, en lo que había pasado mientras iba de camino al bungalow, cuando Granger se había caído, y me sentí mal por lo que le dije cuando la reconozi..¡Pero que digo! Por suerte oí la puerta cerrarse y deje de pensar en eso. Salí, Granger ya no estaba ahí, vi una nota en la mesa junto a las llaves, la letra era de Granger, la leí, cogí las llaves y me fui.

(P.V H)

Llegue al autobús, con 3 minutos de ventaja. Esta vez Luna me había reservado un sitio. Me sente con ella.

-¿Sabes lo de Neville?- me pregunto. -No, ¿que le pasa?

-Esta malo desde la fiesta de ayer- me dijo.

-Pobre..

-Bien, ya es la hora- dijo Snape- nos vamos.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!- dijo Parkinson- aun falta Draco

. -Pues que pen...

Se abrio la puerta, y entro Malfoy. Vio que todo el mundo le miraba y dijo mientras avanzaba:

-¿A que se debe tanta expectación?- dijo a la altura de mi sitio.

-Si te encanta- le susurre.

-Que te den- me susurro.

-Acelere Malfoy- dijo Snape.

Se sento al lado de Pansy y el autobús arranco. Estuvimos viajando cerca de media hora hasta que llegamos a un museo. Todo el viaje Luna me estuvo hablando, lo que no se es de que... Nos fuimos bajando poco a poco hasta que todo el mundo estuvo en la acera y el autobús se fue.

-Debido a que en esta convivencia teníamos que ver algo educativo y se supone que no debemos hacer magia porque estamos entre muggles hemos organizado una excursión al museo de cultura y ocio. Tienen una exposición del muggle prehistórico. La exposición durara 1 hora - dijo Dumbeldore- ¿alguna pregunta?- nadie levanto la mano- Bien pues entremos.


	7. La sorpresa en el museo

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Ya estamos en el capi 7, uff, esto se esta haciendo largo, pero mirad poco a poco nos acercamos a su primera noche JUNTOS.

¿Como sera?

Pliss, leer la vida según yo.

Cap 7: La sorpresa en el museo.

(P.V H)

Entramos en el museo y vimos el cartel de la exposición prehistórica, con la recreación de un hombre y una mujer prehistórico.

-Eh, Granger, esa se parece a ti- me dijo Malfoy, le ignore.

Se nos acerco una chica de unos 22 años, de pelo negro, vestida con una falda negra y una camiseta blanca con una placa que ponía Blanca.

-Hola, soy vuestra guía Blanca y hoy os voy a guiar por la exposición prehistórica. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntármela.

-Blaise levanto la mano.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas libre?

Y todos los Slys empezaron a reírse, incluido el.

-Por favor, que las preguntas sean sobre la exposición.- dijo Blanca- seguidme. La prehistoria se divide en tres partes pero ahora hablaremos del Paleolítico El Paleolítico significa etimológicamente piedra antigua, término creado por el arqueólogo John Lubbock en 1866 en contraposición al de Neolítico. ¿Si?

-¿No fue en 1865?- dije.

-Si, gracias, bueno seguimos, es el período más largo de la historia del ser humano. Por aquí podemos ver algunos objetos característicos del Paleolítico como punzones, las azagayas de lanza, arpones para la pesca, propulsores, agujas de coser, anzuelos, bastones perforados- subieron muchas manos- que están hechos de hueso, por eso están tan marrones- las manos se bajaron- y lascas, cantos tallados, bifaces o hachas de manos que servían para hacer de todo: cortar, cavar, romper, perforar… Más adelante, los útiles se especializaron, apareciendo las raederas para curtir pieles, los cuchillos para desollar animales, las puntas de lanza de piedra e.t.c. Son los grises, tenéis 5 minutos para observarlos y pasaremos a la siguiente sección del Paleolítico: el modo de vida.

La gente se disperso por la sala a ver los utensilios, yo ya los habia visto, hace unos años, me di cuenta de la puerta qaue habia en la esquina de la habitación, daba a unas escaleras que daban a dos salas. Me escape a hurtadillas, me picaba la curiosidad por recordar que eran esas dos salas... Abrí la puerta con sigilo y baje por las escaleras, encontré las dos salas, una ponía almacén, intente entrar, pero estaba cerrada, abrí la puerta, la sala estaba a oscuras entre, encendí la luz justo con la puerta se cerro.

No puede ser, tengo claustrofobia. Respire hondo, para tranquilizarme, oí a alguien bajar las escaleras y me puse a gritar. Esa persona abrió la puerta, me empujo, me caí en un cubo de fregar y me vio.

-¿Granger que coño haces aquí?- me pregunto Malfoy.

-Mirar unas cosas, la explicación me la se de memoria- le dije, mierda, la puerta se volvió a cerrar

-genial estamos atrapados.

-¿QUE?- dijo.

-El manillar no funciona-le explique- y estamos atrapados hasta que alguien venga. Mierda, me estoy estresando.

-¿Claustrofobia?- me pregunto.

-Sip- le dije.

-Respira hondo,-me ayudo a levantarme y se sento en una caja

- notaran mi ausencia y me buscaran.

-Seguro...- dije- ¿y como sabes hacer que una persona con claustrofobia se tranquilize?

-Pansy tiene claustrofobia- me dijo- ¿y tu por que te sabes la explicación?

-Veraneaba aquí de pequeña- le dije.

Ah..- me dijo- mira alguien baja.

¡Draco, Draco! se oyo.

-¡Estamos aquí!- gritamos.

Se abrió la puerta, y salimos. Pansy nos había abierto la puerta.

-¿Que te paso, Draco?- le pregunto Pansy.

Yo ya no pegaba nada ahí, así que me fui. El Paleolítico ya casi había terminado, me colé entre la multitud. Malfoy y Parkinson vinieron después.

-Espero que hayáis disfrutado la exposición, si queréis un folleto o algún recuerdo pasad por la tienda.- dijo Blanca.

Entramos en la tienda, había bolígrafos con el logo del museo, lápices, postales, camisetas con dinosaurios, huesos, el logo y bichos estampados otras que decían yo corazón cavernícola, gorras, revistas de cotilleo, libros sobre las distintas exposiciones, peluches de diplodocus... Vi los precios, los peluches estaban de oferta si comprabas un libro te llevabas un peluche a mitad de precio, no debían vender muchos libros. En total salia a 3.50 euros, me puse en la cola. También estaban Luna con el peluche y una revista, Harry con una postal, Ron con una camiseta, Palma con un bolígrafo y algún que otro turista mas. Me tocaba pagar, la dependienta tenia el pelo rizado color avellana con mechas rubias, se llamaba Betty, espera Betty, ese nombre me suena:

-¿Betty?- dije.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Betty.

-Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no te veia- le dije.

-Ni yo a ti, ¡cuanto has crecido!- dijo.

-¡Pues anda que tu!- le dije- Quien diría que terminarías en un museo trabajando de tardes, con lo que lo odiabas, ja ja.

-Ya, lo hago solo para ganar un poco de dinero extra.- me explico.

-¡Granger acelera algunos queremos irnos ya!- grito Malfoy, me di cuenta de que no era la ultima, ya había gente detrás mio.

-¿Quien ese chico tan lindo que acaba de gritar?- me pregunto y le saludo.

-Malfoy- se quedo con cara rara- digo Draco Malfoy. Bueno aquí tienes el dinero- se lo di- llámame cuando puedas.

-¿Tienes móvil?- me pregunto.

-Si, me lo dieron el año pasado- le dije- es 607834219, bueno ya nos veremos, voy a estar aquí 8 días mas.

-¿En el hotel?- me pregunto.

-Si.

-Nos vemos- me dijo.

-Adiós- le dije.

Me subi al autobus, esta vez me sente con Harry y volvimos al hotel

. …...FIN...

Espero k os haya gustado, leer el fic de la vida según yo y nos vemos en el siguiente fin me vino la inspiración. JAJA Bss ^⁻^ ^-^ *-*


	8. Un feliz baño

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Solo un capi, pensadlo, solo un capi y su primera noche. ^-^

Cap 8: Un feliz baño.

**(P.V H)**

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos, Mione?- me pregunto Ron.

-Claro, por que no, un momento,- mire en mis bolsillos- tengo que ir a pedir las llaves, esperadme aquí.

Fui a buscar a Malfoy, estaba como siempre rodeado de su gente.

-Malfoy, las llaves- le dije.

-¿Que me dices, Granger?- dijo Malfoy.

-Malfoy, D-A-M-E L-A-S -L-L-A-V-E-S.

-Como se te ocurre hablarme así, sangre sucia- me dijo

-Malfoy, por ultima vez- le apunte con el móvil, ja punto a mi favor, no sabe lo que es- A-H-O-R-A.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y el idiota me dio las llaves lo mas rápido posible, me di media vuelta y cogí el móvil, era Betty, Malfoy quedo flipando y yo me fui con una sonrisa en la boca.

Me pregunto que cuando podía venir, yo le dije que cuando quisiese, que si volvíamos a la ciudad, podíamos quedar. Llegue hasta donde me esperaban Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville Palma y Parvati.

-Ya estoy aquí- les dije-.

-Vale,-dijo Palma- ¿pero por donde es?ç

-Por ahí,- dijo Ron- por el camino de grava que lleva a la playa, en vez de bajar a la playa, sigues caminando, es el mas alejado de todos.

-Ah, vale- dijo Luna.

-Que listo Ron- dije yo- ¡mirando el mapa cualquiera!

Ron se sonrojo. Fuimos por el camino. Llegamos al bungalow, cogí las llaves, abrí la puerta y entramos, me acabo de dar cuenta de la cama estaba hecha, pero si las de la limpieza no entraron, ¿Abría hecho Malfoy la cama? Me extraña que siquiera sepa hacerla.

-Como mola- dijo Luna- menudas vistas tenéis.

-¿Oye y esta puerta a donde da?- pregunto Neville.

-Al baño- le dije.

-Pero, si no hay mas puertas, eso significa que...- empezó Palma.

-...Malfoy y tu dormís juntos – finalizo Parvati.

-Ya tuve muy mala suerte.- dije.

-¡Hey mirad!- dijo Harry- por aquí hay un camino.

Fuimos todos fuera, detrás del bunglow, había un pequeño camino entre los arboles.

-Entremos a ver adonde lleva- dijo Ron.

-Claro, por que no, me da igual mancharme mas el pelo a estas alturas del dia- dije irónicamente.

-¿Que te paso?- me pregunto Parvati.

-Que me entretuve, y cuando me di cuenta de que hora era eche a correr y me cai.

-¿Hey y Ron?- pregunto Luna.

-¡Estoy aquí!- dijo Ron, el ya habia entrado.

Le vimos entre los arboles y le seguimos. Habia mas y mas arboles, pero el camino seguia, olia a mar, rodeamos un arbol y vimos una pequeña playa de arena blanca con varias piedras grises grandes a la orilla.

-¡Que bien una playa!- dijo Palma. Luna abrio su mochila y saco 2 toallas.

-¿Pero, tu por que llevas eso en la mochila?- pregunte.

-Porque no sabia adonde ibamos, tambien llevo un gorro, una bufanda y unas gafas de bucear. Hay que estar siempre preparada, por eso tambien llevo mi estuche de maquillaje, unos bolis, mi varita y un espejo. ¡Ni que fuera algo raro! -Vaale- dijo Parvati.

Luna y Palma estiraron las toallas y se pusieron a tomar el sol. Harry y Ron se quitaron las camisetas y fueron a pegarse un chapuzon. Mientras, Parvati y yo nos descalzamos y nos pusimos a caminar por la orilla de punta a punta. Parvati se encontro un par de conchas y yo una caracola. Tambien encontramos un pequeño cangrejo.

-Voy a darles un susto a Luna y Palma.

-Nos vemos- le dije.

Me fui hasta una de esas rocas, me sente y deje que las olas mojaran mis pies y parte de mis pantalones. Oi gritar a Luna y Palma y reirse a Ron y Harry, hablando de ellos, toca devolverles la broma, me meti en el agua con toda la ropa y nade sigilosamente hacia Harry, de repente note que algo me tiraba de la pierna.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, era Ron que me habia visto venir y se habia acercado sigilosamente hacia mi buceando.

-¡Tonto!- le dije y me eche a reir.

Harry, nos habia visto desde el principio, y se echo a reir. Salimos todos del agua porque estaba anocheciendo y Ron se envolvio en una toalla, la de Luna que tenia corazoncitos rosas y verdes,Harry y yo compartimos una toalla de nubes azules. Harry se puso su camiseta y me dio la toalla. Volvimos hasta mi bungalow.

-A partir de ahora esta es nuestra playa- dijo Harry.

-Vale- respondimos todos.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la cena- les dije y entre en mi bungalow.

…...FIN...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Dejen muuuchos reviews. Cuidaos. Bss. ^-^


	9. Su primera noche

Sobreviendo a Malfoy

Preparadas!

Esto pliss dejen REVIEWS

Y dejen reviews tambien para la vida según yo.

Recuerden REVIEWS.

Cap 9: Su primera noche

**(P.V H)**

Entre en el bungalow, colgue la toalla en el radiador y deje la caracola en la mesa, ¡que bonita era! Cogi uno de mis libros.

Dentro del baño, atranque la puerta como pude, me quite la venda, ya se habia formado una pequeña costra. Como tenia tiempo puse a correr el agua del jacuzzi, eche un puñado de sales, un poco de gel y revolvi hasta que se formara espuma.

El jacuzzi estaba ya lleno, cerre el grifo y me meti dentro, que calentita estaba el agua, me sumergi hasta el cuello. Me cogi el libro, hablaba de los seres del mundo mágico. El tiempo se fue volando, cuando me di cuenta tenia los pies como pasas. Deje el libro en el suelo me volvi a mojar el pelo y me lo enjabone.

Oi la puerta abrirse y me puse a escuchar era Malfoy y sus amigos se estaban riendo y no se que de que habia que repetir lo de la noche a oir la puerta cerrarse, ya se habian ido, me relaje pero de pronto oi unos pasos acercarse al baño, era Malfoy ¡MIERDA!

Mire al pestillo improvisado que habia puesto, confio en el.

Como no, la puerta cedio al instante, mientras Malfoy abria la puerta solo una idea cruzaba mi mente, esconderme. Me sumergi, dejando que las burbujas me cubriesen.

Malfoy entro, se acerco al jacuzzi y se quito la camiseta. Metio los dedos en el jacuzzi.

-¡Joder que fria esta!- dijo.

No me habia dado cuenta de que habia estado tanto tiempo que se habia enfriado el agua. Se volvio a poner la camiseta y salio sin cerrar la puerta, justo antes de que yo me quedara sin aire.¡Hay que ser imbecil para no haber tirado de la cadena y vaciarlo! Por suerte asi es el. Respire y Malfoy volvio a entrar. ¡Otra vez a sumergirse!

Fue directo al W/C y a los 10 segundos salio esta vez cerro la puerta.

Sali del jacuzzi, me quite como pude con la toalla el resto de las burbujas de mi cuerpo, me volvi a vestir y sali por la pequeña ventana del baño.

Me habia dejado todo dentro asi que rodee el bungalow y entre en el de nuevo.

-Hola- le dije.

-Hola.

Entre al baño, recogi mis cosas, vacie el jacuzzi y sali, tenia tiempo hasta la cena. Me cogi mi cepillo y empeze a desenredarme el pelo.

-Malfoy- le dije.

-¿Si?

-Estoo, puedes escucharme un segundo.

-Porque deberia hacerlo- me contesto.

-Por favor- le pedi.

Me sente en la cama y le hize una señal para que se sentase a mi lado, pero no demasiado cerca. Se sento y le dije:

-Draco,- le llame asi para que me escuchara- creo que deberiamos hacer una tregua, me refiero a que vamos a tener que convivir durante 8 dias mas juntos, y bueno, ya sabes que mas... Me gustaria poder pasarlo bien.

-¿Eh?- dijo.

-Quiero decir, no que estemos como mejores amigos, ni siquiera te pido que como amigos, pero al menos no estar machacandonos el uno al otro.

-Vale- dijo.

-Que conste que esto solo lo hago por tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu.- le dije.

-Oh, Granger, Granger, tu siempre tan planificadora como siempre.- mire mal a Malfoy- ¿que? Me portare bien pero no esperes que no me meta contigo si me lo pones en bandeja.

-¿Nunca cambiaras, verdad Malfoy? - le dije y me fui.

No se para que hablo con el, si al fin y al cabo, nunca me hace caso.

Seguia teniendo tiempo asi que me fui a nuestra playa a leer un poco. La brisa marina me daba en la cara, el olor a algas me invadia, la arena rozaba mis pies, oia a los pajaros cantar a mi alrededor. Abri mi libro y me enfrasque en la lectura.

Hablaba del Basilisco:

"También se le conoce como el Rey de las Serpientes. El primer Basilisco del que hay constancia, fue criado por Herpo, el Loco, un mago tenebroso de Grecia que hablaba la Lengua Pársel.

Después de muchos experimentos, Herpo descubrió que de un huevo de gallina incubado por un sapo, salía una serpiente gigantesca dotada de poderes extraordinariamente peligrosos.

Es una serpiente de color verde brillante que puede alcanzar más de 15 metros de largo. El macho luce una pluma escarlata sobre la cabeza, y tiene colmillos excepcionalmente venenosos. Su arma más mortífera es la mirada, pues cualquiera que mire directamente a sus grandes ojos amarillos, morirá al instante.

Si la cantidad de comida es suficiente, puede llegar a vivir muchos años. Se cree que el basilisco de Herpo, el Loco, vivió cerca de 900 años.

La cría de basiliscos es ilegal desde la Edad Media, aunque su práctica se puede ocultar fácilmente sacando el huevo debajo del sapo en caso de aparecer los empleados del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sin embargo, ya que nadie puede controlarlos, a excepción de quienes hablan la Lengua Pársel, los basiliscos resultan tan peligrosos para los magos tenebrosos como para cualquier otro.

No se ha visto ningún Basilisco en Gran Bretaña desde hace 4 siglos. El canto del gallo puede ser mortal para el Basilisco. Si una persona mira a los ojos del basilisco a través de algo, no muere instantáneamente, sino que queda petrificado."

Cerre el libro con la piel de gallina, sali de la playa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir entre los arboles cuando vi a alguien de espaldas, no pude reconozer nada porque iba con capucha, lo unico en lo que supe es que era una chica.

Se estaba acercando hacia mi, me puse detras del arbol y empuñe mi varita, pense en un hechizo, me di la vuelta y dije:

-¡Inmovilizador!- mire la cara de aquella chica- Luna lo siento mucho, espera- le lanze un finite- ya estas, lo siento, no te reconozi.

-No pasa nada- dijo Luna- te comprendo.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-Vaaale- dije.

-Vamos al- dijo Luna- comedor. Es la hora.

Fuimos caminando hasta el comedor.

Entramos por la puerta acristalada con detalles de vidrio. Algunos ya estaban sentados, Harry y Ron nos estaban guardando un sitio. Luna dejo ahi su sudadera y fuimos juntas al buffet, Ron estaba comiendo unas costillas y pavo. Harry estaba con una hamburguesa.

Luna se cogio todo un platado vegetariano. Yo me cogi un poco de ensalada de espinaca y rúcula con un par de albondigas, tambien me cogi una sopa y unas uvas de postre.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos pusimos a hablar, Dumbeldore entro en la sala y nos dijo:

-Queridos alumnos, mañana vais a tener el dia libre de todas formas Snape se encargara personalmente de revisar que todos los bungalows esten en silencio y tengan las luces apagadas a medianoche.

-No quieran saber- dijo Snape- lo que les pasara como incumplan esta norma.

-Ejem, lo que usted diga profesor Snape- continuo Dumbeldore- pasado mañana iremos de escursión al monte, por lo que mañana descansen y preparense.

Seguimos cenando y hablando de nuestras cosas, Malfoy estaba con Nott, Parkinson y Zabini. Me estaba mirando por el hueco entre Parkinson y Nott.

La que me espera...

Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos cada uno al nuestro.

Abri la puerta y entre. Me fui a lavar la cara y me hize un moño. Me puse mi pijama, era un pantalon blanco largo y una camiseta de manga corta roja.

Me sente en el sofa y me puse a leer, me fije en la caracola es enorme, me encanta su color entre rosado y blanco nácar. Me quede medio-dormida en el sofa. Oi la puerta abrirse, me desperte y me sente.

Era Malfoy, se acababa de despedir de Nott y Zabinni. Paso de largo sin mirarme o sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba alli.

-¡Ey, que estoy aqui!- le dije.

-Ah, hola Granger- me dijo perezosamente.

Se fue hasta su armario y se quito la camisa, se desabrocho el cinturon.

-¡Maaalfoy!

-Ah, que sigues aqui.- me dijo y se encerro en el baño.

Yo alucino con el. Salio, llevaba una camiseta y un calzoncillo de seda.

-Podias ponerte algo mas, ¿no te parece?- le dije.

-Elige. O esto o nada.- me dijo y entro en la cama.

-Hurón...- dije susurrando y me meti en mi lado de la cama.

Acababan de dar las 12, como no, Snape vino primero a nuestro bungalow, apunto con la luz de la varita por la ventana y conjuro un hechizo para escuchar.

-Malfoy, no digas nada.

-¡EEEE...- me puse encima de el y le tape la boca con la mano.

-No te muevas.

Snape se fue.

-Graanger, que atrevida- me dijo el.

Me di cuenta de que estaba a horcajadas encima de el. Me puse roja y me aparte.

-Buenas noches, chica- me dijo.

-Buenas noches.

Y nos dormimos.

**(P.V D)**

Abri los ojos, todavia era de noche, de madrugada, estaba sudoroso, me calme y me di cuenta de que solo habia sido una pesadilla.

Note algo encima mio, era Hemione, se habia quedado dormida en mi torso, fue la primera vez que no la mire como a una sangresucia.

Vi que se estaba despertando, le acaricie el pelo y le susurre:

-Tranquila Hermione, sigue durmiendo...

...FIN...

Espero que os haya gustado, colgare pronto.

He cambiado el final por petición de algunas seguidoras,

no os impacenteis quedan 7 noches mas y creedme que no van a ser tan largos los dias.

Reviews!

Nos vemos,

Bss ^-^


	10. ¡Suéltame!

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

**************Si te quieres saltar este rollo****************

Bueno chicas aquí estamos, en el capítulo 10. Tercer día, no creais que los demas van a ser asi de cortos, pero esque tenia que situaros en la historia, ahora todo ira tan rapido aunque eso no significa que no sigan pasando cosas interesantes.

****************Avanza hasta aqui*****************

Capítulo 10: ¡Suéltame!

**(P.V H)**

Me desperté como siempre es decir estirando los brazos con los puños cerrados. Note algo blando al lado de mi puño izquierdo... Era la sien izquierda de Malfoy... Me la carge...

-Malfoy yo, yo lo siento muchísimo; de verdad que no lo hize queriendo.

-Sabes, déjame. No estoy de humor.- me dijo.

-Como tu digas- me levante cogi mi reproductor de música y puse la canción de Sick of the love al máximo.

-¿¡Pero, que coño pones Granger?!

-Poner música para hacer la cama, obviamente- dije- no me jodas , ¿nunca has hecho una?

-Si..- me contesto- pero es que hay gente que monta jaleo nada mas levantarse, como tu... ¡Y NO LO SOPORTO!

-Deja de quejarte y levantate- le dije.

-Obligame- me reto.

-Como tu quieras.-me acerque a el, me puse encima suyo, y le empeze a hacer cosquillas. Se empezó a descojonar hasta tal punto que se cayo de la cama, arrastrándome a mi y a la manta al suelo.- Ahora no me digas que no te avise.

-Jaja, no me lo esperaba Granger- dijo de un posible buen humor-pero tampoco te creas nada del otro mundo..

-Como tu quieras. Venga, ayúdame.

Nos pusimos a hacer la cama juntos. Fue buenísimo ver revoloteando todo por ahí.

Terminamos de hacer la cama. Debimos de tener la misma idea porque los dos cogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡EHH!

-¡Ahh!

-¡APARTA!- me grito Malfoy.

Me empujo.

-¡Auch!¡Malfoy, seras..!

Y me cerro la puerta en las narices.

Hay que tener retraso mental porque con tantos empujones y gritos se lo olvido la ropa fuera.

Me vesti, me puse mi sostén blanco con encajes rojizos y su braga a juego. Cogi mi camiseta de color coral y el vaquero corto rasgado. Me calze unas alpargatas en color blanco roto. Toque mi pelo, estaba limpio pero con muchísimos nudos.

Cogi un pantalon cualquiera de Malfoy para darselo y fui decidida al baño, abri la puerta, Draco estaba en boxers, dejando ver su esculpido torso y sus perfectos brazos, ¡que sexy estaba, joder! (¡pero que estoy diciendo!) pensando en si volver a por su ropa asi o en pijama.

Le lanze el pantalon, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Yo me cogi mi peine e intente desenredarme el pelo, por raro que parezca esta vez lo consegui. Deje el peine en su sitio, sali y volvi ha cerrar la puerta.

**(P.V D)**

Estaba en el baño, esta batalla la había ganado yo, cuando me di cuenta de que para variar me había dejado la ropa fuera, me quite el pijama, Granger abrio la puerta y me lanzo un pantalon mio. No se porque pero le sonreí.

Se cepillo el pelo y se fue. No se fijo en mi, solo al lanzar los pantalones, no puedo soportar que me haya podido ignorar asi, aún viendome prácticamente desndo. De todas formas porque deberia importarme, puede que sea el no tenerla lo que me hace desearla aún mas... (¿¡pero en que diablos estoy pensando?!)

**(P.V H)**

Sali de la habitación y cogi mi pequeño bolso con mi móvil, las llaves y un poco de dinero. A mi movil le acababa de llegar un mensaje, era de Betty:

Betty1908: Herm, oye ¿pdes vnir hoy a la ciudad? Llmame.

De camino al comedor la llame. Me cogio el telefono al tercer pitido, se podia oir ruido de fondo.

-¿Betty? Soy Hermione.

-Hola cielo, que, ¿puedes venir?

-Claro, pero, ¿tu no trabajas?

-No, hoy no me toca.

-Esto.. tengo que ir a desayunar, pero imagino que a las 10.30 puedo.

-OK. Genial, te recojo pero traete a ese amigo tuyo tan mono.

-¿A quien?

-A... esto... su nombre empezaba por D,- un escalofrrio recorrio mi espalda- pero no me acuerdo, bueno tu traelo.

-No, no pued..-y colgo.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, me fui a desayunar, el comedor estaba abierto, pero solo habia un par de personas. Cogi un zumo de naranja, unas galletas con leche y me sente en una mesa vacía.

Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron al comedor, les hize un gesto para que se sentasen y segui a lo mio. Estaba pensando que otro amigo o conocido empezaba por D, aparte de Draco.. No habia nadie, espera si, ¡Dumbeldore! No creo que Betty piense que Dumbeldore es guapo...

Ginny fue la primera en sentarse, despues vinieron Ron y Harry.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?-pregutno Ginny.

-Medianamente bien- dijo Harry.

Hubo silencio.

-Hermione.- dijo Ginny.

-Umm- le dije, yo estaba a otra cosa.

-Hermione, - me dijo Ron, cansado de esperar-¿QUE TAL DORMISTE?

-Eh, emm.. esto bien- le repondi.

-Estas un poco ida, ¿que te pasa?- me pregunto Ginny.

-No, nada importante- le dije, tenia una pequeña esperanza- ¿esto, van a ir a la ciudad esta tarde?

-No, Harry y yo nos vamos a la playa.- contesto Ron.

-¡Yo tambien voy!- dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

Nada, la esperanza se fue.

Terminamos de comer y me fui hasta el bungalow.

Ahí estaba Draco, estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en la espalda, algunos mechones platinados cubrian sus bellos ojos grises... ¡Que estoy diciendo! Me habia quedado tanto tiempo mirandolo como una posesa. Malfoy se habia dado cuenta.

-¿Te gusta lo que estas viendo, eh Granger?- dijo arrogantemente.

Pase de el, fui abrir la puerta, pero el me cogio por los hombros y me acorralo contra la pared.

-Te he hecho una pregunta- me dijo seriamente.

-Y yo te he ignorado- le solte.

Se me acerco, hasta el punto de que podia oler su aliento. Olia a menta fresca. Me dijo:

-¿Lo deseas?

Acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso. Me quede confusa y aturdida. Tarde tiempo en reaccionar, me di cuenta de que yo habia juntado mi cadera a su parte genital. Justo en ese momento el se separo.

-Ya se la respuesta- me dijo.

Respire hondo y abri la puerta.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunte timidamente.

-¿Si?- se le notaba curiosidad.

-Emm.. una amiga me ha pedido algo...- empeze.

-¿Favore sexuales?- dijo arrogante.

-No, so-ególatra.- le dije friamente, cambie mi tono de voz intentando estar lo mas inocente y dulce posible- Lo que pasa es que me invito a dar una vuelta y..-carraspee- y... quiere que... que

-¿El que?- me pregunto ansiosamente.

-Que.. que...- balbucee.

-¡Sueltalo ya!

-Quiere que me traiga a ese amigo tan mono que tengo de pelo rubio platino y cuyo nombre empieza por D.- solte de una vez.

-¿Y crees que voy a ir?- dijo.

-Si, porque eres buena persona- intente.

-Prueba con otro- dijo.

-Emm... porque...-intente de nuevo, me agarre a sus pies- sino, no te suelto.

-Granger- me dijo en tono de burla- esta vez has caido bajo, literalmente. Pero bueno, me apeteze ver como actuan los muggles... ¡Por mil demonios, Granger, sueltame!

Le solte y fuimos hasta la entrada solo quedaban 5 minutos para que llegase Betty, asi que simplemente esperamos.

…...Fin...

¿Que pasara en el proximo? ¿Que se le ocurrira a Betty? ¿Con que alucinaran Draco y Hermione? No se sabe que podra pasar... espera yo si jaja. Bno nos vemos pronto.

**IMPORTANTE:** Reviews! Como no tnga cmo minimo 3 no actualizo.

Bss ^-^


	11. ¡¡¡MALFOY!

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

¿Hola, hoola!

Este capi va lleno de sorpresas y diversión.

Como reaccionara Draco a una tienda a la que Betty les arrastra. Es mas como reaccionara Hermione.

Leanse la vida según yo de una amiga andrea-malfoy00

y lo que cuelgue CeceGardeniaMalfoy y BridgetEvans.

Bss.

Cap 11: ¡MALFOY!

**(P.V H)**

Betty vino a por nosotros 5 minutos tarde de la hora, como siempre. Bueno, vale puede que fuese solo uno pero llego tarde.

Venia en un mini azul de techo blanco, abrio la puerta y salio.

Se habia recogido su pelo avellana en un moño mal hecho. Llevaba puesto una camisa de flecos de varios colores y unos vaqueros con unas playeras. Iba maquillada con demasiada sombra azul marino y labios rojo.

Tenia una pinta de lo mas estrafalaria. Ademas estaba comiendo un chicle.

-¿Listos?- dijo ella.

-Si claro- dije yo.

-Encantado, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- se presento.

-Joer Herms, eres buena, con modales y todo- me dijo- yo que queria que fuese guarrillo. Pero asi vale.

-Deberia..- me susurro Malfoy.

-No.- le respondi.

-Entrad- dijo Betty.

Nos abrio la puerta del copiloto, el asiento estaba lleno de cosas suyas su bolso, su estuche de maquillaje...

-Teneis que ir atras.

-Claro, como es un cohe tan graaande- susurro sarcasticamente Draco.

Movimos el asiento.

Entro primero Draco y después yo. A mi no me molestaba el poco espacio que habia pero veo que a Draco y su metro ocheta si que les costaba. Tenia las piernas a la altura de cuello.

-Poneos el cinturon.

Viendo que Draco no podia ponerse el cinturon, me acerque como pude y se lo puse.

Despues me puse el mio.

Volvi a colocar el asiento en su sitio, Betty entro en el coche y cerro lla puerta. Introdujo la llave de arranque en el coche. El coche rugio y arranco.

**(P.V D)**

Parecia que el coche no iba arrancar, pero lo hizo.

La cosita que habia en el parabrisas no hacia mas que moverse, parecia una mezcla entre un bola y la camisa de aquella repugnante muggle, era Betty creo.

Ugh hice mal en subirme al coche. Granger debio de ver mi cara de asco porque recibi una patada de su parte en la espinilla. Yo se la iba a devolver cuando me miro con cara asesina, me lo pense, no merecia la pena...

La música comenzo a sonar a todo volumen, me estaba destrozando los tímpanos. Tenia el altavoz justo detras.

-¡GRAAAAAANGER, QUE ES ESTO!- le grite para que me oyera.

-¡EL POLLITO PIO, UN EXITO MUNDIAL!- me respondio Betty.

-¡PUEDES BAJARLO!- dijo Granger.

-¡CLAROOO CIELOOOOO!- le contesto Betty y lo bajo.

Siguio conduciendo, Hermione estaba de los nervios, se le veia que no le gustaba.

-¡El semaforo, esta en rojo!- dijo ella.

-No viene nadie tranquila.- respondio ella.

-Me extraña que no hayas tenido ya un accidente- susurro Hermione.

Betty habia bajado las ventanillas. El viento nos estaba despeinando a los dos.

-¿Sabeis, me dieron el carnet la semana pasada?

Hermione palidecio.

Nos pitaron varios coches.

-¡Y los intermitentes para quien!- grito desesperada Granger.

-No necestitan saber adonde voy- respondio tranquila Betty.

-Como... que...- Granger estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

Hubo un par de curvas mas y nos desviamos a la ciudad. Granger se estaba poniendo verde.

-Bueno, fin del trayecto ya hemos llegado.- anuncio Betty.

Hermione movio el asiento delantero y salio corriendo con una mano en la boca, llego a la acera y se puso a devolver.

Betty se estaba arreglando, por lo que sali como pude y me acerque a Granger.

Le recogi el pelo para que no se manchase y le puse la otra mano en la espalda.

-Tranquila, Hermione, respira- le dije.

Granger se incorporo.

-Gracias Draco- en su voz no habia nada de ironia y sarcasmo, realmente me estaba agradeciendo algo.

Una anciana venia caminando, vio a Granger.

-Toma cielo, a ver si te mejoras..- dijo le dio un pañuelo y se fue.

-Muchas gracias- respondio ella.

Se limpio la boca y tiro el papel a la basura.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a ir a comer que yas es la 1. - dijo Betty.

Nos acercamos a un puesto de comida rapida en el que habia un muggle con media calva y ropa muy grasienta.

En el puesto ponia Perritos calientes y Hamburguesas.

Betty le dijo al señor:

-Ponme tres perritos calientes.

-No, solo 2.-corrigio Granger.

Me dieron un perrito caliente, resulta que no es un perro calentado, sino una especie de salchicha metita en pan con algo rojo por encima, lo probe, creo que los muggles lo llaman ketchup.

Fuimos caminando por la plaza en la que habiamos aparcado. Betty iba a entrar en una tienda de ropa pero vio un precio y se fue. Habia un vestido de brillos azules el cartel ponia 340 euros, ni que fuera para tanto..

Granger se fijo en una libreria pero estaba cerrada. Betty la arrastro a una tienda que ponia Lenceria.

Entramos, yo nunca habia oido esa palabra pero me hize una idea al verlo.

Las paredes eran granates, el suelo era de madera oscura.

La tienda se distribuia en un mostrador al lado izquierdo, estantes en las paredes, tableros en los que encima habia ropa perchas, 5 probadores al fondo y una pequeña sala abierta en la que habia un probador y un sillon.

Esa famosa ropa eran conjuntos de ropa interior femenina, habia de todo, desde el mas sencillo sjetador blanco con su braga a juego hasta los conjuntos mas provocadores.

Habian varios clientes, la mayoria chicas jovenes algunas acompañadas de su pareja.

Betty se acerco a coger un par de conjuntos.

-¿Cual es tu talla, Hermione?

-95... ¡ESPERA, NO ME VOY A PONER NADA DE ESO!

Betty la arrastro a la salita con probador y cerro la puerta.

Yo fui observando la tienda, tenia una sonrisa en la boca. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Se me acercaron varias chicas al verme solo. Estaba rodeado de unas 10 chicas, la mayoria preguntando si me gustaba algun conjunto con voz sensual, otras intentando llevarme a la cama. No sabia que tenia tanto efecto en los muggles. Habia 4 chicas que me sonaban.

-¿Draco?- dijo Teresa.

-Eii, ¡hola!- dijo Nuria.

-¿Que haces tu por aqui?- dijo Irene.

-Va, ya sabes mirar y acompañar a unas compañeras.

-¿Que tal esta Theo?- dijo Teresa.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y Blaise?- dijeron Irene y Nuria a la vez, se empezaron a pelear.

-Supongo que bien.

-¿Y tu que tal?- dijo Andrea timidamente.

-Muy bien, con ganas de ti.

-Emm... aquel dia estaba borracha, no lo olvides- dijo Andrea secamente.

Betty me hizo una señal para que fuera con ellas.

-Tu te lo pierdes.

Cuando iba a ir para alli, Irene cayo encima mio por suerte la agarre justo a tiempo, ella me sonrio, segun me habia contado Blaise, la pobrecita no habia quedado satisfecha.

-Llamame- le susurre al oido.

Y me fui hasta alli.

-Pasa, pero no hagas ruido- tenia un presentimiento.

Granger estaba en el probador imagino.

**(P.V H)**

Betty me arrastro hasta la salita, cerro la puerta y me dijo, tu pruebate esto.

Intente replicar, pero no me dejo.

Corri la tela.

Me fije en mi conjnto, era algo que nunca pense que me pondria.

Era un sujetador con corse azul palido con marubu negro y un lazo entre los pechos.

Despues tenia un tanga tambien azul palido y una liga de marabu negro.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, Betty.

Cerre los ojos y sali.

Oi un par de Ohhs espera, unos de ellos era ronco y profundo, como si fuera masculino.

**(P.V D)**

Vi a Hermione salir, estaba jodidamente sexy. Mmm.. tengo unas ganas de poder tocar, morder, lamer... todo eso.

¿¡Pero que coño digo?!

**(P.V H)**

Abri lentamente los ojos deseando que me lo habia imaginado, pero no ahi estaba Malfoy, cayendole babas.

-¿¡MALFOY, QUE HACES AQUI?!

Y me volvi al probador.

-Granger, tranquilizate, no lo hize por gusto, tu amiga me mando entrar.

-¿¡Betty?!

-Chica, ni que fuera algo tan grave.-dijo Betty.

**(P.V D)**

Sali del probador, para que Granger saliera de su ataque de histeria.

A los 5 minutos, las dos salieron, en cuanto ella me vio, bajo la mirada. Betty se fue a pagar lo suyo y la acompañamos. En la caja ponia, no se admiten devoluciones por motivos higienicos.

-En total son 30 euros.- dijo una dependienta con la cara llena de granos.

Eran 3 conjuntos, imagino que dos serian de Betty.

-Yo no pienso comprar el mio, no lo quiero.- dijo Granger.

-Si que lo quieres- dije para fastidiarla- es mas voy a comprartelo.

-¿Y para que?- bufo ella.

-Pues para al menos pensar que comparto bungalow con una chica con gusto.

-Si, y voy yo y me lo creo.- me solto.

-Tienes razon, es para joderte y que te acuerdes de mi cada vez que lo veas.

Le entregue el dinero a la dependienta.

-¿Ni siquiera me das la gracias, Granger?- le dije para joder.

-Ninfomano de mierda..- dijo ella con odio.

**(P.V H)**

-Todos al coche- dijo Betty.

Me subi yo primero sin mirar al huron albino-principe de las serpientes-hijo de mortífagos- narcista-egocentrico-ninfomano de Malfoy.

Uff, relaja Hermione, que este ha sido el insulto mas largo que hayas pensado en toda tu vida, me dije a mi misma.

Conte hasta diez y me relaje. El viaje de vuelta fue un poquito mejor. Eran ya las siete de la tarde. Betty nos dejo a la puerta del hotel y se fue diciendo que la llamara para volver a salir.

...FIN...

Espero que les gustara, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Una cosa, ¿creeis que Hermione usara ese conjunto o se olvidara de el?

Decidmelo por REVIEW.

Vuestra opinion importa.

Bss ^-^


	12. Traeme el botiquin

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Llegados a este punto, creo que si, que podria pasar algo interesante...

Como siempre digo, leeros los fics de mis amigas

andrea-malfoy00, BridgetEvans y CeceGardeniaMalfoy (si cuelga algo).

Cap 12: Traeme el botiquin

**(P.V H)**

Nos fuimos en direccion a los bungalows sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara. Yo entre y el se fue a vete tu saber donde.

Mire la bolsa que me habia dado Betty. El conjunto era muy bonito, pero; seria un conjunto que solamente estaria un cajon, era demasiado atrevido para mi.

Pero es que era muy bonito.

¡Que mas da!

Yo estaba sola, solo me lo iba a probar; asi que baje las cortinas y me vesti, si solo eso podria considerarse como ropa.

Me acerque al espejo del armario, me sentaba my bien, era precioso.

Se abrio la puerta pero, yo no me habia dado cuenta, hasta que una voz ronca dijo:

-¿Podrias taparte un poco?

Esa voz era de Malfoy, me gire y vi el bulto en sus pantalones.

Me puse roja, agarre una almohada y me la puse intentando taparme.

Sali del bungalow con el coonjunto y una almohada.

Me fui hasta mi playa secreta a mojarme un poco la cara, para bajar el rojo de mi cara que seguia presente despues de aquel bochorno.

Me acerque a la orilla, cogi agua y me la eche en la cara.

Estaba muy fresca, pero casi se evaporaba al tener contacto con mi piel caliente por la vergüenza.

Segui echandome agua hasta que me termine mojandome la parte de arriba de mi camiseta y el pelo.

Me iba a ir cuando tropeze con una piedra en la orilla y me cai de bruces.

Algo me hico daño en la pierna, la separe de la arena y vi un cristal de una botella verde, se me habia clavado en el la pantorrilla, la sangre brotaba de mi pierna mezclandose con la arena.

Me estaba mareando, pero aun asi recordaba lo que habia que hacer.

Me quite el cristal de la pierna y lo tire a la arena.

Me levante, meti mis manos en el agua para quitar la arena y comenze a presionar la herida para no perder mas sangre.

Llegue al bungalow y abri la puerta.

Draco estaba leyendo en la cama.

-¡Malfoy ayudame!- le dije.

-¿Y por...- dijo el hasta que levanto la mirada y vio mis manos llenas de sangre.

-¡Coge el botiquin de tu armario!

Lo cogio y se acerco a mi. Yo me sente en el suelo.

-¿¡Que cojo?!

-Saca un bote amarillo que ponga Betadine.

- ¿Este?

-¡Si!Pasame un algodon.

-Granger tienes las manos llenas de sangre- se le paso la idea de que esa sangre era muggle, pero paso de ella.- dejame a mi.

Malfoy echo el Betadine en el algodon.

Desinfecto mi herida.

-Gracias, pero ahora dejame a mi.

Cogi el botiquin saque mas algodon, una venda, unas tijeras y el bote de Betadine.

Corte un trozo de venda. Eche el Betadine en el algodon y me puse el algodon en la herida.

Lo enrolle con la venda.

-Gracias..

Me di cuenta de que estaba con el conjunto puesto, el tambien debio de darse cuenta...

-Mejorate- dijo el sin darle mas importancia al asunto.

Cogi un albornoz y me envolvi en el.

-Snape se pasara por aqui en 20 minutos.- me dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Cogi mi pijama, hoy hacia mucho calor asi que cambie mi pantalon largo por...

Espera no tenia nada...

Y ahora que me pongo...

Sali del bungalow y me dirigi al bungalow de Luna.

Pique en la puerta, Theo me abrio.

-¿Que quie..- empezo el.

-¡HERMIOOOOONE!-grito Luna.

Theodore se retiro de la puerta.

-Luna, ¿me podrias dejar unos pantalones cortos de pijama?

-¡Si claro!¿Pero esque no tienes?

-No... solo me traje uno largo.

Me guio hasta su armario, abrio el segundo cajon y me dijo:

-Elige.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta.

Tenia un pantalon verde, otro azul, otro rosa, otro amarillo y otros 4 pero largos.

-Emm.. esto imagino que cogere el rosa.

Me acerque a cogerlo y Luna me dijo:

-Mione, cogete tambien la camiseta a juego, que el rosa y el rojo no se llevan muy bien.

-Vaale... ¡Bueno, gracias y hasta mañana!- le dije y me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi bungalow me fije en el dibujo de la camiseta que Luna me habia dejado.

Era un unicornio saltando un arcoiris...

**(P.V D)**

No se que me esta pasando, estoy deseando a Granger. Esta tan buena...

¡Pero que pienso!

Es una sangre-sucia.

Tengo que recordarlo. Soy un Malfoy, yo desprecio a los muggles.

Pero es que ella es diferente.

¡Estoy echo un lio!

Hablando del Rey de Roma, Granger se acercaba.

Apague la luz.

Tengo que dejarle claro que no me interesa.

...

Mas bien tengo que dejarmelo claro a mi mismo...

**(P.V H)**

Entre en el bungalow, la habitación estaba a oscuras y como yo no queria matarme intentando ir al baño, me cambie ahi mismo.

Me quite los pantalones y la camiseta.

Me subi los pantalones cortos y de repente se encendio la luz.

-Granger, deja ya de hacer streapteace que Snape viene hacia acá.

Me puse la camiseta mientras corria hacia la cama.

Me quedaba muy justa.

No habia tenido en cuenta que tengo mas pecho que Luna.

-Bonita camiseta, Granger, muy a tu estilo- se rio Draco.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte.

-A que es muy virginal, como TU. Es obvio que lo eres, quien querria acostarse contigo, no creo siquiera que Weasley cayera tan bajo.- siseo maliciosamente.

Esas palaras se me clavaron como puñales en el pecho.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo siga siendo virgen?

-Si no lo eres demuestralo.

-No contigo, gracias.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, parpadee para que desapareciesen, pero llorar era inminente.

Apague la luz, me le di la espalda y comenze a llorar silenciosamente.

**(P.V D)**

-Eres un insensible- me dijo con un hilo de voz.

Esta vez me habia pasado...

...FIN...

¿Les gusto?

Quiero que conste que Hermione se probo el conjunto, pero no lo uso... jaja

No me maten que lo usara, eso si no se cuando.

¿Les dio grima lo de la herida de Hermione?

¿Les parecio que Draco se paso y mucho?

¿Creen que hara algo para solucionarlo, o su orgullo se lo impedira?

Bss ^-^

Cuentemelo tooodo,

todas sus opiniones, justo aqui, sisi aqui debajo.

En **REVIEWS**


	13. Un perdon no basta

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Oh lectoras, no sabeis lo contenta que estoy con vosotras.

Me habeis alegrado el diaaa.

¡6455 visitas!

¿Puede hacerme algo mas feliz?

¡Si, mas todavia, sabeis que, pues que tengamos 50 reviews que estamos cerquita y despues hasta 100.

¡OS QUIERO!

Como siempre digo, leeros los fics de mis amigas

andrea-malfoy00, BridgetEvans y CeceGardeniaMalfoy (si cuelga algo).

Cap 13: Con un perdon no basta

**(P.V H)**

La claridad que entraba por la ventana me dabba directamente en los ojos.

Los abri al no poder dormir mas.

Me sente en el borde de la cama.

Mire el reloj, marcaba la una de la mañana.

Me empece a sentir mal, se me habia levantado una migraña despues de tanto llorar anoche.

Me levante y me di la vuelta.

Malfoy no estaba, por suerte para mi.

Me fui hasta la ducha.

Me quite la venda, ya se me habia formado la costra.

(N/A Tranquilas es la ultima vez que hablo de la herida.)

Me meti en la ducha, el aua estaba fria, pero me daba igual.

Cuando sali me acerque hasta las ventanas y corri las cortinas, hacia una mañana esplendida.

Hoy nos ibamos a ir de escursión al monte.

Abri el armario, olia a rosas, me puse los pantalones de sport azul cielo y la camiseta de color blanco roto.

Me cogi unos calcetines y me puse mis playeros blancos.

El pelo me lo ate en una coleta aunque siguiera mojado, no podia llevarlo suelto de lo revuelto que estaba.

Sali del bungalow y fui con Padma.

-Hola, Herms ¿que tal?- dijo.

-Llegue a estar mejor otros dias.-le dije sin intentar mostrar pena.

-¿Por? ¿Que te paso?

-Malfoy.- dije como respuesta.

-Que te ha hecho ese cabron de mierda, dimelo que le mato,- dijo furiosa- pero antes, tengo que animarte a ti.

Se me acerco y empezo a acerme cosquillas.

-¡Por favor Padma para, ah jaja, para que me duele la tripa de tanto reir!

Paro y me dijo:

-¿A que ahora estas mejor?

-Si, si y tanto.

De estas que se acerco Malfoy.

-Granger.- dijo.

-¿Si?-le dije.

-Me pase con lo de ayer.

-¡Uh, el principe de las serpientes pidiendo perdon!- dijo Padma.

-Callate india.

-¡Ey, Malfoy no se quien te crees que eres, pero nunca te metas con mis amigas, eres subnormal, estaba a punto de perdonarte, pero la has vuelto a joder como siempre!

No le deje tiempo a replicar y me fui con Padma.

Llegamos al comedor y me dijo si me sentaba con ella, bueno, pues hoy no como con Harry y Ron...

Me sente junto a Luna y Parvati, Padma se sento en frente mio.

-¿Vamos a por la comida?- pregunte.

-No, nos van a traer bocadillos, agua y una fruta- dijo Parvati.

-Por el tema escursión y eso...- aclaro Luna

Estuvimos esperando mientras repartian las bolsas.

Cada bolsa era de color diferente para que nos acordasemos de cual era la nuestra.

Eramos unos 18 contando a Snape y Dumbeldore.

Luna tenia la bolsa de color malva, Theo azul oscuro, Harry roja , Ron naranja , Blaise gris piedra, Pansy blanco, Astoria amarilla fosforita, Alexia marron chocolate,

Parvati anaranjada, Padma azul cielo, Lavender plateada, Neville verde claro, Gregory ocre, Crabbe negra,

Malfoy rosa ¡jaja! Todo el mundo comenzo a reirse cuando lo vio. A mi me toco una fucsia a Snape una verde botella y a Dumbeldore una dorada.

-¡Silencio!- ordeno Snape.

-Queridos alumnos, como bien sabeis hoy nos vamos de escursión al monte.- dijo Dumbeldore- Vamos a estar alli toda la tarde.

Por favor, abran sus bolsas; encontraran un aparato que se colgaran del cuello, si se pierden basta con apretarlo.

Comeremos en un merendero del bosque asi que no se olviden sus bolsas.

Los que ya esten vestidos suban al autobus, el resto tienen 15 minutos.

**(P.V D)**

Me pase todo el rato pensando en Hermione, se que es una asquerosa muggle, pero la quiero, al menos eso creo.

Ya esta lo voy a hacer, se que ya no puedo seguir despreciandola.

**(P.V H)**

Salimos del comedor, yo iba en dirección al autobus cuando alguien me cogio del brazo y me arrastro hacia unos arboles.

Me tapo la boca para que no gritara y me empotro suavemente.

Me fije en quien era: Draco Malfoy

-Granger para.- me dijo cuando intente morderle la mano para que me soltara.

Me quito la mano de la boca, aun asi me seguia sujetando contra el arbol.

-¿Que quieres?- le dije friamente.

-Quiero que me perdones.

-¿Y porque debe..- empeze a decirle.

Me beso. Me pillo por sorpresa. Le bese. Una lágrima corrio por mi mejilla.

El lo noto, la mano que me sujetaba se acerco a mi cara y la acaricio.

Podia irme, pero no queria; queria seguir besandolo, que aquel mágico momento nunca terminara.

Entrelaze mis manos en su pelo. El me cogio por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

Se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos tiernamente.

Me dio un beso de despedida y se fue.

Me quiere, o no, ¿que ha pasado? Ha sido muy raro.

¿Que fue lo que paso?¿Por que lo hizo?

Me fui hasta el autobus pensando en ello.

Subi al autobus.

Harry me hizo señas para que me sentara con el.

Ron estaba con Lavender en los asientos de al lado.

Me rei.

-Ron, ¿que te has hecho?

Llevaba una cinta en la frente, una brujula colgada del pantalon, lo que nos habian dado si nos perdiamos y un palo de madera.

-Nada, es solo por si acaso.- me dijo.

-Ronny, no nos vamos a la jungla, es solo una pequeña excursión por el monte.

...FIN...

Leanse ¡Qué explotas! Y Lo nunca imaginado.

Tambien A punto de morir otra vez de BridgetEvans.

¿Les gusto?

¿Que les parecio lo de Draco?

¿Les parece normal lo de Ron?

Cuentemelo todo aqui justo aqui debajo en:

**REVIEWS!**


	14. Comienza la competición

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Bueno ya estamos en el capi 14.

Veamos a ver que pasa en la excursión.

Siento haber tardado en actualizar; pero es que si escribo 2 capis en 1 semana luego necesito descansar.

Ademas estoy con exámenes.

Veamos a ver que pasa.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Unas cosas que queria aclarar:

-Si os fijais pongo (P.V H) y (P.V D) bueno pues eso significa Punto de Vista de Hermione y Punto de Vista de Draco.

-No estan en séptimo año, me equivoque pero no lo puedo corregir. Estan en quinto año.

-Los autobuses eran voladores, no obstante cuando aterrizaron en el mundo muggle los cambian por normales, puesto que iban al mundo muggle, repito.

Y por eso se perdio el bus de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Y había dos sitios de mas en el bus; por eso Luna se sento en el de Hermione, en otro libre se sento Padma y el que quedaba era el de al lado de Draco Malfoy.

Vayamos al capítulo.

Cap 14: Comienza la competición

(P.V H)

-Hermione, ¿me oyes?

Abri los ojos, tenia la cara húmeda, me fije donde estaba;

seguia en el comedor; ya no había nadie mas que Ron y yo.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione.-gire la cara y le mire- Te has quedado dormida; fui hasta el autobús, pero no estabas. Limpiate la cara, que estas babada.

Si me había quedado dormida; eso significaba que no habia pasado nada desde lo de las bolsas.

-Ronny; ¿nos dieron bolsas no?- le dije.

-Si, y también dijeron que fuésemos al autobús.

-¿Y yo me quede aqui todo el rato?- pregunte.

-Si, llevas unos 15 minutos durmiendo. - aclaro el-El autobús esta a punto de arrancar; asi que vamos, ¡que nos dejan aqui!

Me levante y cogi una servilleta; me limpie la cara y fuimos hasta el bus callados; si había estado soñando; Malfoy no me beso; ni Ron estaba así vestido...

Pero, ¿por que soñaría con Malfoy?

Cuando sali del comedor me molesto la claridad, me frote un poco los ojos y mire al cielo, el sol estaba casi cubierto con nubs que aunque fuesen claras, eran muchas.

Ron me dejo subir primero al autobús. Harry y Luna nos habían reservado un par de sitios; nos sentamos y el bus arranco.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora de viaje, hasta que el autobús paro de un frenazo.

Bajamos con nuestras bolsas en mano e hicimos un circulo alrededor de los profesores para que nos diesn instrucciones.

-Mis queridos alumnos hemos llegado, espero que disfruten de la excursión y aprendan muchas cosas sobre el mundo muggle.-empezó a decir el Profesor Dumbeldore- Para ello vais a dividiros en cuatro grupos de cuatro miembros cada uno.- comenzo un murmullo.

-¡Escuhad al Profesor Dumbeldore hasta el final!- grito Snape.

-Gracias Severus, bueno, prosiguiendo con lo que os

decía, teneís la fortuna de poder elegir a los ocupantes de vuestro grupo. Una vez hechos los cuatro equipos, nosotros eligiremos a vuestros contringantes.

El reto consiste en conseguir llegar a la cima de la montaña sin ningun hechizo mágico. Los grupos que lo consigan mañana un pase para un parque de atracciones, siento no poder decirles que es eso, pero el hotel lo ofrecia.

Dos equipos se iran a un lado de la montaña y los restantes se quedaran aqui. Los que se queden aqui tendran que conseguir llegar a la cima antes que el otro grupo, y lo mismo haran los del otro lado de la montaña.

-Las reglas- dijo Snape cogiendo un papiro, antes de comenzar a leer miro a ver quién no estaba atendiendo- Señor Zabinni, ¿acaso le hace gracia lo que digo?Pues entonces callese. Como decía las reglas son las siguientes: No se podra hacer magia bajo ningun concepto. Solo tendran una brújula, un par de gasas por si las necesitaran y protector solar.

Esta terminalmente prohibido seguir a un equipo. Si se perdiesen usen lo que tienen en el cuello. Para que se considere valido el ganador tiene que estar el equipo entero en la cima. Si por alguna casualidad rompieran una norma, el quipo entero quedaria descalificado.¿Tienen alguna duda?

Nadie levanto la mano, bien porque lo habian ententido o porque no habian prestado atención y no querian enterarse. Menos yo, yo tenía una duda.

-Profesor Dumbeldore, ¿cuál es el fin de esta actividad?

-Pues aprender a sobrevivier al estilo muggle. Ahora formen sus grupos. Ah, las varitas estan controladdas por un hechizo, si intentan usarlas nos daremos cuenta.- finalizo Dumbeldore.

Comenzo el murmullo, yo me reuni con Ron y Harry, solo nos faltaba una persona mas. Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Malfoy hicieron otro, Luna, Padma, Padvarti y Neville otro mas. Lavender iba a venir a nuestro grupo, ojála que no. Crabbe y Goyle se cogieron de la mano y se acercaron a Alexia y a Astoria y empezo el griterio.

-¡Yo no quiero estar con esa zorra!- grito Alexia.

-¡Ni yo contigo, sucia perra inmunda!- grito Astoria.

-Pues ya esta, Astoria se queda, Alexia se va y aquella de alli se viene- arreglo Goyle.

Y recibio un bofetón por parte de Alexia.

Genial, pues ahora en vez de tener a la pesada de Lavender, nos toca la rubia ojiazul de Gallagher.

-Bien, ya estan los equipos, tomen sus bolsas de comida y lo demas, el equipo del señor Theodore y el equipo del señor Neville se quedan aqui, los otros dos acerquense a mi que nos vamos al otro lado de la montaña.- dijo Dumbeldore.

Nos acercamos a él y nos transportó a la otra ladera.

-Nos vemos en la cima a las siete en punto de la tarde. Suerte a los dos.

Nada mas decir esto, se esfumo.

La competición comenzaba.

...FIN...

¿Les gusto?

Es corto lo se, pero continuara.

Besos.


	15. Competición

Sobreviviendo a Malfoy

Pues aqui estamos, capi 15, en el meollo de la excursión, ¿que pasara?

Aviso que este capi es mas de risa que romántico, asi que a disfrutar.

**(P.V D)** Punto de vista de Draco.

**(P.V H) **Punto de vista de Hermione.

**(P.V N)** Punto de vista de narrador.

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es mia.

Cap. 15: Competición

**(P.V H)**

-Bien, ¿que coño hacemos?- pregunto Ron.

-Em.. nos dieron una cosa, dejame ver Mione, dame la bolsa,- le di la bolsa a Harry- ¡Lo tengo! ¿Como se llamaba?¡Ah, si brújula!

-¡Muy bien Potter, te sabes el nombre de lo que sea eso! Pero siendo realistas, ¿que nos importa?- replico Alexia.

-Calla rubita, al menos nosotros estamos haciendo algo.- le respondi yo.

-Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro, mirad, la N apunta a la montaña. ¡Ya esta, solucionado!

-Ya Ron, pero la flecha apunta entre la E y la S, que si no me equivoco es el suroeste.- apunte yo.

-Pues, si la flecha apunta para alla, ¿eso significa que para alla se supone que esta el norte?- dijo Harry.

-Supongo.

-Osea, que hemos perdido 5 minutos en saber que para ir bien, la puta brujulilla tiene que apuntar para alla.- dijo Gallagher señalando casi el lado opuesto a la montaña.

-Pues si, y eso significa que para ir bien la brújula debe seguir apuntando para el suroeste.- dije yo.-Bien aclarado este punto, pongamonos en marcha.

**(P.V D)**

Snape se había ido, el grupo de Longbotton se había puesto en marcha y nosotros cuatro aqui quietos sin saber que hacer.

-¿Bueno y que hacemos?- dijo Theo.

-Pues, lo primero es escoger un capitan. Propongo que seria buena idea que fuera yo.- dijo Blaise.

-¡No! ¡Yo voto por mi Draquito!- dijo Pansy.

-Si Draco ni siquiera quiere.- dijo él.

-HE DICHO QUE VA A SER DRACO.- dijo Pansy en un tono que incluso el imnombrable se asustaría.

-Bueno, Draquito ¿que hacemos?- dijo ella en un tono tan agradable que me repungnaba.

-Ni puta idea. Y no me llames Draquito.- dije yo.

-Os dije que yo era mejor de capitán.- dijo Blaise apenado.

-Ignorando a Blaise. No creo que se den cuenta si hacemos trampa.- comente.

-¿Entonces que propones?- inquirió Theo-

-Sigamos a nuestros rivales, y después les adelantamos. No es un plan muy díficil.- dije.

-Haber, si tienes en cuenta que no nos podemos hacer invisibles porque nos descalifican...- dijo Theo.

-Somos hijos de mortífagos ¿no? Deberiámos saber ocultarnos en las sombras sin magia.- nos regaño Pansy.

-Ademas sabemos hacer algun que otro hechizo sin varita.- dije yo, vi sus caras de "¿que demonios me estas contando?"- Bueno, al menos yo se; como no.

-Sera divertido.- dijo Blaise.- ¡Cuidadín, que Draco se nos sube!

-Si si, muy divertido y tal, pero como no nos pongamos en marcha los vamos a perder de vista.- dijo Theo.

-¡Uy si!- exclamó Pansy.

Dejamos alli tirado la brújula y las vendas. No las íbamos a necesitar.

Cogi el protector solar y me puse un poco. Tengo la piel pálida, y lo que menos queria era quemarme.

Si,si parecera un poco gay, pero siendo francos, ¿quién se toma enserio a un tio lleno de quemaduras?

**(P.V H)**

El grupo de Brown se había ido en la dirección contraria a la que nos dirigiamos nosotros. Para ser tres Slytherins y Brown, habían sido lo suficientemente honestos para seguirnos. Aunque ciertamente viniendo de Crabbe y Goyle no me extrañaria que la cabeza no les hubiera dado para tanto.

-No hay ningun camino y tal...- se quejo Ron.

-Si, mira detrás de los arbustos no hay hierba,- dijo Harry ilusionado, de repente cambió su cara- no, no es un camino.

Ron, como no se acerco, a mi me picaba la curiosidad, pero me aguante. Imagino que a Alexia le daba absolutamente igual.

Harry salio de detras del arbusto, pero Ron no.

-¿Y Ron?- pregunte.

-Joder, genial, se perdio: aparte de ser ridiculizada por estar con unos Gryffindors ahora ni siquiera gano.- murmuró Alexia.

-Relajando, que no se perdio.- dijo Harry.

-¿Y qué hace?- pregunte yo.

-No quieras saberlo...- dijo él.

Ron salió de ahí, se subio la bragueta; y al menos yo ya supe que paso, parecere mal pensada; pero no; es que estaba más claro que el agua.

-¿Alguien necesita hacer una parada mas antes de irnos?- dijo Ron.

-Ugh, no.- repondimos Alexia y yo a la vez.

-Pues venga.- dijo Harry.- Habrá que ir entre las ramas, lo siento por quien lleve pantalón corto.

-Mi pantalón es demasiado caro como para estropearse, y como tenga un solo rasguño os enteraís.- se quejo Alexia.

-Tu cuerpo, tu reponsabilidad.- le dije claramente.

-Bueno, póngamonos en marcha, seguidme, si se pierde alguien que espere unos 15 minutos y intente llegar a la entrada; y como última cosa si no nos encuentra que vaya a...

-Shh, calla ya Potter, no te ilusiones, que no vamos a ver a Voldemort.- dijo Alexia.

-Bueno, pues eso, y si alguien se pierde que llame.- siguio Harry sin hacer caso.

-Excepto tu Alexia, si tu te pierdes, dejános en paz.- dijo Ron maliciosamente.

-Por mi genial. Asi perdeís. -pobre Ronny, se metio con una Sly.

-Me la suda lo que hagais, como si seguís discutiendo, pero hacer el favor de seguirme, y Hermione, ven, no te quedes ahí parada, parece que nunca viste una pelea.

-Si bueno, pues eso, a andar.- dije yo cortada.

**(P.V N)**

-Brown, acelera el ritmo, o no te vamos a esperar.- dijo Astoria empezando a cabrearse..

-Es que casi no repiro... tengo asma.- dijo Lavender al borde de una taquicardia.

-Si, si seguro.- dijo Astoria.- Si pueden moverse esas dos bolas de garasa de alli,- dijo señalando a Crabber y Goyle.- tu también.

-Vale, pero voy a ir por un atajo.

-Haz como quieras, a mi me da igual.- dijo Goyle entrando en la conversación.

-Adios, Lavender, vuelve prontín ¿vale?- dijo Crabbe.

-Emm... si seguro, esto Crabbe.- dijo Lavender alucinando.

-Mas o menos media hora después.-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- un grito desgarrador traspaso el bosque.

Ese grito era de Lavender Brown, el pelo se le había enganchado en una rama, al pegar un tirón dejo alli la cinta y un mechón de pelo.

-Al otro lado de la arboleda-

-¿Quién ha gritado asi?- dijo Astoria irritada por el alarido.

-Supongo que una chica.- dijo Goyle.

-¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?- respondió Astoria aún más airada todavía.- Claro, no respondas, solo las mujeres podemos gritar así ¿no?

Astoria se apoyo en un árbol con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Pero, desde cuando eres feminista?- preguntó Crabbe.

-Calláte y no te metas.-por la mirada que le lanzó Astoria al susodicho se podría decir que mataría a quien osase entrometerse en su maliciosa estrategia.

- Pues sabes que;- dijo dirigiendose a Goyle con voz viperina.- te he oído gritar más agudo que quién fuera hace unas semanas por la noche; por que será, ¿una pesadilla que asustó al pequeñin?¿No me digas, fue una arañita?¿Tal vez como esta?- dijo arrojando el arácnido que había encontrado en el árbol.

-¡Ahhhhh!- dijo Goyle.- ¡Quítamela, quítamela! ¡AH,me va a matar!

-Jajajajaja- se rio Astoria hasta saciarse.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿de quén sera?- pregunto Goyle intentando conservar algo de su dignidad.

Crabbe se puso pálido.

-Es Brown, se perdio. ¡Ay no!

Goyle se acercó a Crabbe y le susurro al oído:

-Pero, tu me sigues amando desmesuradamente a mi ¿verdad?

-Claro que si mi bollito de chocolate con nata.

Probablemente la cara que puso Astoria no se podría comprar ni con todo el dinero que poseen los Malfoy.

Se pudo comprobar que esos "chicos" no sabían susurrrar.

-¿La vamos a buscar?- propuso Goyle.

-Y perdernos por ahi.- dijo Astoria.

-Yo voy a buscarla.- declaro Crabbe.

-Y YO.- dijo Goyle.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¡Que mierda, con vosotros sabía que no ganaría; os acompañare.- anunció Astoria.

**(P.V D)**

-Mirad, no hagaís ruido, están ahi.- dijo Draco con autoridad señalando hacía sus rivales.

-¿Que hacemos?- dijo Pansy aprovechando para abrazarse a Malfoy.

-Mas bien " que hago " puesto que ninguno sabe hacer magia sin varita.- dijo recalcando el que hago.

Blaise se movío para ver algo y rompió una rama.

-Mierda, no te sabes estar quietecito.- le regaño Draco.- joder se dieron cuenta. _¡Apparate!_

Se aparecieron en el lado contrario al que se encontraban, teniendo a todos de espalda; exceptuando a Luna, que les había visto y se acercaba a ellos.

-No me jodas, ¿que me pasa hoy?- dijo Draco malhumorado.- _¡Balbuceador!- _dijo apuntando a Luna.- al menos así no la entenderan cuando intente explicar lo que vio.

-¡Joder Draco, puedes parar de una puta vez de lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro!- exclamo Theo.

-Ala si, de no ser por mi, ahora mismo nos habrían visto.- dijo irritado e indignado.-Venga vámonos.

Pansy y Blaise se encontraban riéndose de Luna.

-¡¿Me siguen o que?!- dijo Draco.

Todos fueron corriendo detrás de Draco cual roedores a su guarida trás ver un gato.

-Comenzó a llover, unas de esas tormentas tropicales.-

**(P.V N)**

-Albus, ¿que propone que hagamos con los jóvenes? Está lloviendo y si me permite decirlo mucho.

-Déjalo estar Severus, por lo que he oido no duran mucho estas tormentas, además seguro que se sanaran con una sopa de Madamme Pomfrey.

-En otro lugar de la montaña-

**(P.V H)**

-Oh, mierda, menudo chaparrón.- apunté.

-Me hago pis.- dijo Ron cruzando las piernas.

-Si measte hacía media hora.- comentó Harry extrañado.

-Ala los dos mas finos de Howgarts.- dije con un poco de asco; pero solo un poco. Son mis amigos...

-¿Que esperabas?- me sonrio Harry.

-Me pregunto por que los hombres teneís una vejiga tan pequeña...- suspire.

-Fishhhh, fishhh, fishhh.- imitó Alexia maliciosamente.

-¿Y tu que haces diciendo pez?- dijo Harry.

-Cara rajada, era el ruido de la lluvia, ya sabes del agua al caer, en tanta cantidad, verdad Weasley, tan ligera ¿eh?.- enfatizó Alexia.- ¡fishhh, fishhh!

-Para ya Gallagher.- dije serimente.

-¿O si no que?- me reto.

-O si no me meo aqui mismo.- dijo Ronny dando brincos, que rico le poniamos unas orejitas y parecería el conejito de pascua.

-No te atreves.- dijo Gallagher.

-¿Apuestas?- dijo Ron dandonos la espalda y descruzando las piernas.

-No lo haras Comadreja.- dijo Alexia, esta vez un poco mas intimidada.

-¡Ronny, no!- dije demasiado tarde.

Repito demasiado tarde...

-Pues ya está, podemos seguir a lo nuestro.- dijo Ron tan tranquilo.

Y recibio una cachetada por mi parte, que supongo que me puse roja al instante.

-¿Que bicho te ha picado?- dijo.

-¡AL MENOS PUDISTE IRTE DETRÁS DE UN ÁRBOL ¿NO?!- exploté.

-Uy, que la Sangre Sucia se pone colorada.- soltó Alexia.

-Se acabo bruja de mierda.- dije- HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE. Vete a tu aire, pierdete si te da la puta gana, yo se que hay que hacer en esta situación, pero tu te jodes y te calas entera. ¿Me oyes? Laaargo.

Alexia se quedo embovada, como leona que soy prefiero no llegar a las manos, debería no haberme picado, pero fue inevitable. Harry y Ron me siguieron, y supongo que Alexia también, por lo que me pare en seco, haciendo que Harry y Ron se chocaran, me di la vuelta lentamente y con una mirada digna de McGonnagal le dije:

-¿Acaso estas sorda?¡Que te pierdas te he dicho!

-Pero yo...

-No,no,no,no,no que diría tus compañeros Slytherins de ti. A mi no me sigues; no era sangre sucia; pues tu y tu pelo teñido de mierda os vais, me da igual lo que te pase.

-Pero...

Levante una mano y señale al lado contrario.

-Vete a un árbol, cuidado con los rayos.- dije maliciosamente.

Me miro aterrorizada.

-O si no, nos sigues calladita y como se te ocurra volver a vacilarnos me encargare personalmente de que todos estos animalitos tan encantadores de este bosque te devoren viva, que se desprenda cada tira de tu piel hasta que notes tal dolor agudo que les pidas que atraviesen tu corazón, sin exito alguno; y te vayas desangrando poco a poco hasta que tu "preciada" sangre se encuentra en las fauces de esos seres hasta que te quedes sin una gota ¿entendido?

Ahora estaban los tres aterrorizados. A Harry se le fue pronto.

-Mione, eres mejor que ningun mortífago asustando.- dijo Harry alucinando.

-Vamos, busquemos un refugio. Ron busca un par de palos, Harry y yo iremos en busca de hojas de palmera. Gallagher,-puse cara de asco.- tu quédate ahí.

**(P.V N)**

-Mi pequeño lirio alocado ¿que intentas decirme?- dijo Neville muy asustado.

-Hkje vSTiHNto ak PArGroxy, Dlfrakrjo, Tkjhemo yf BhLoigse. Nhosñ sjfigkelion.

-No te entendemos Luna habla mas claro. -dijo Parvati.

-¿No ves que no puede?- dijo Neville.

-Mhe hWehcghkdaron.- intentó Luna una vez mas.

-Yo también te quiero cariño, esto se arreglara.- dijo Nevile.

-¿¡Phero qke dhkcels?!- dijo Luna horrorizada.

-Bueno para el caso; busquemos un refugio.- intervino Padma.

-Si eso.- dijo Parvati.

Se dividieron y se pusieron a buscar, hasta que Parvati dijo "mirad" haciendo que Padma se girara y se callera en un agujero.

-Mieeerdaaaaaa.- grito.

-Ahora te sacamos.-dijo Neville.

-En otro sitio.-

**(P.V N)**

-¡Hey, ese es el lazo de Lavender!- dijo Goyle.

-Si miradla, esta alli.- apuntó Crabbe.

-¡Chicos, por fin los veo!- grito Lavender con lágrimas en los ojos.

**(P.V D)**

Genial, empezó a llover.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Theo.

-Intentar no calarnos...- exaspero Blaise todo mojado.

-¡No mi pelo!- dijo Pansy sacando su varita y convocando un paraguas mediante un _accio._

-¡Pansy no!- advirtio Theo, demasiado tarde.

-Estarás contenta ¿no?, ahora se dieron cuenta de que usamos magia y nos penalizaran...- dije yo, no me puedo creer que hayamos perdido, al menos espero que El niño que sobrevivió, Comadreja y la otra también hayan perdido. Pensándolo mejor, no quiero tener que estar con ellos...

-Bueno, hasta aqui hemos llegado.- dijo Blaise.- Y todo por culpa de Pansy.

-Perdonenme.- dijo Pansy temiendo mi ira.

Un pájaro sobrevolo nuestras cabezas, no lo conozco, seguro qe sale en algun libro muggle de la rata de biblioteca, tendre que mirar. ¡Uy, urgar en sus cosas! Sera interesante, y mas si ganan porque la habitación sera mia.

Pues eso, que el pájaro le cago a Blaise.

-¡Ajjj!¡Que asco!- murmuró Blaise al ver aquella masa viscosa blanca.

-Jajaja, pareces crema de cacao de dos sabores.- dijo Theo.

-Esta vez te la cargaste.- grito Blaise.

Y le empezo a pegar.

Pansy seguia avergonzada.

Yo me estaba diviertiendo viendo la escena.

**(P.V N)**

-Refugiémonos en esa cueva de ahí.-dijo Lavender señalando a una cueva en una ladera unos metros más allá.

-Es una buena idea, aunque me duela reconocerlo.- dijo Astoria.- ademas no quiero mojar demasiado mi pelo.

-Entremos.- dijo Goyle.

Se acercaron hasta la cueva, estaba todo silencioso excepto por el ruido de la lluvia, de repente hubo un gruñido.

-Callate Crabbe.- dijo Astoria.

-¡Si no he sido yo!- se excusó Crabbe.

-¿Entonces quien ha sido?- pregunto Goyle.

-Yo no desde luego.- afirmo Lavender.

Se miraron a los ojos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¿cinco? Hay un par de ojos de mas.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos y salieron corriendo de la cueva.

El osos fue detrás de Crabbe y Goyle.

Ellos bajaron por la ladera.

Y el oso también.

Se suele decir que los osos,al ser paticortos se caen cuesta abajo. Y como se pudo comprobar, Crabbe y Goyle también.

...FIN...

¿Les gusto?

¿Lo odiaron?

¿Fue divertido?

Besos, nos vemos

RoseDaliaMalfoy


	16. Ganadores y perdedores

**Sobreviviendo a Malfoy**

Bueeno, aqui en el capi 15, gracias a todos por seguirme.

Esto va de los que llegaron arriba, los que no, la recompensa, y lo que tuvieron que hacer los perdedores ¿no creerian que iban a tener un dia ibre verdad?

**Cap. 15: Ganadores y perdedores**

**(P.V H)**

Por raro que parezca conseguimos construir un pequeño refugio, mas bien eran 5 hojas de palmera sujetadas por 8 palos.

Yo estaba tiritando y Harry y Ron me abrazaron.

Alexia empezo a estornudar y Ron con una muestra de amabilidad la abrazo a ella también.

Estuvimos asi cerca de media hora, hasta que la tormenta cesó.

Al salir estaba todo embarrado, pero con mucho cuidado conseguimos subir hasta la cima.

La verdad tuvimos la suerte de no tener demasiadas dificultades.

Al llegar había oscurecido un poco, nos dimos cuenta de que ya eran las 7 de la tarde.

Cuando llegamos solo estaban el Profesor Dumbeldore y Snape.

Eso significaba que eramos los primeros, una sonrisa se dibujo en nuestras caras, habíamos ganado.

-Profesor Dumbeldore, ¿sabe donde están el resto de los equipos?- pregunto Harry.

-No Harry, todavía no han llegado.- le respondio él.

-No obstante señor Potter, hay un equipo descalificado por hacer trampa.- inquirio Snape.

**(P.V N)**

Goyle y Crabbe se encontraban rebozados de lodo tres metros mas abajo que el aturdido oso.

-Venga levantaros antes de que se despierte el oso.- dijo Alexia acercandose a ellos.

-Vamos, chicos, hay que llegar a la cima.- dijo Lavender.

**(P.V D)**

-¿Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Theo.

-No se, ya nos han descalificado, asi que, ¿para que narices subir andando no?- dije.

-Ya tienes razón.- añadio Pansy.

-Hoy te dio por lanzar hechizos ¿eh?- dijo Blaise.

-¿Algun problema?- inquiri sacando mi varita.- _¡Apparate!_

**(P.V N)**

Con la ayuda de Luna, Parvati y Neville consiguieron sacar a Padma del agujero.

Se había hecho un pequeño rasguño al caer, asi que usaron la venda para vendarselo.

Siguieron subiendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima.

-¡Mirad, ya llegamos!- exclamó Neville.

**(P.V H)**

Fuimos los primeros en llegar, como mas o menos 5 minutos después Draco, digo Malfoy, se aparecio con el resto de su equipo.

-¿Señor Malfoy, no le había quedado claro que nada de varitas?- pregunto Snape señalando a la varita que Malfoy tenía en la mano.

-Hubieramos perdido de todas formas sin haber hecho este hechizo.- dijo él con actitud arrogante.

-¿Y eso por que Draco?- pregunto Dumbeldore.

-Alguien hizo uno antes.- contestó.

-Bien, viendo que usted acaba de afirmar haber hecho trampa, su equipo queda descalificado y han perdido debido a que la señorita Parkinson convocó un Accio a las 6 de la tarde. Es decir aunque hubieran llegado primeros no hubiera sido válido- dijo Snape.

Justo en ese instante llego Luna y su equipo.

-¡HñaJn HjeDsGcho tRpadjSpa!- grito ella señalando a los Slytherins.

-Lo sabemos señorita Lovegood.- dijo Snape.

Yo me pregunto, ¿como Snape sabía lo que decía?

-Dejeme devolverle a su estado normal.- dijo Dumbeldore y acto seguido le lanzo un _Finite Incantatem.- _Viendo lo sucedido, no sería justo que solo hubiera un ganador, debido a que si no hubieran hechizado a Luna, su equipo hubiera tenido la posibilidad de ganar, asi pues. El equipo de Harry y el de Neville se proclaman ganadores.

Y en ese instante llego el último equipo.

-Ya estamos todos, volvamos a nuestra residencia.- dijo Snape.

Cuando volvimos ya era hora de cenar, la cena, esta vez, no era de buffet.

Pero si había varias opciones.

De entrantes había o papas arrugadas con mojo que eran como unas patatas cocidas con salsa o un par de gambas.

De primero había sopa de fideos o pure de verduras.

De segundo había pescados, o sancocho canario que era pescado hervido acompañado de papas, batata, gofio y mojo o, conejo en salmorejo.

De postre había batido de frutas o macedonia de frutas.

Yo me cogi las papas de entrante, todo el mundo cogio esas menos los Slytherins, Lavender y Ron que cogio los dos.

Después cogi la sopa, creo que nadie se tomo el pure, ni siquiera Ron, ah si Luna si que lo cogió.

Yo me cogi el conejo al igual que Harry, Luna, Padma, Neville, Pansy y Draco. El resto se cogio el sancocho.

Menudo control tengo...

De postre yo me tome el batido, me encontraba muy llena. La verdad no me entraba nada mas.

Al llegar al bungalow, entre y para mi sorpresa, Malfoy ya estaba alli, en la cama.

-¿Como has entrado?- pregunte alarmada.

-Sabes, soy mago y tal.- me dijo.

-Pero, no se puede hacer magia.- le dije.

-¿Acaso te vas a chivar?- me respondio arrogantemente.

Pase de él y me fui lavar los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me acoste a su lado.

Al levantar la sábana me fije en que estaba otra vez a torso desnudo, ¿tanto le cuesta ponerse una camiseta? Es no se, como si yo durmiera con sujetador.

-Malfoy, mira,- dije captando su atención- ahi, en tu armario hay camisetas preciosas, ¿por que no te pones una?

-¡Ay Granger! A mi también me pesa esto de mi físico, la verdad; por un minuto me gustaria ser feo.- me respondio arrogantemente.

-¿Arrogante hasta el final, verdad?

-Si, pero y se sabía que mi único rival era el espejo ¿no crees?- su ego subio de nivel.

-Me exasperas Malfoy.- dije intentando pasar de él.

-Ese es mi trabajo; antes era vanidoso, pero me cure, y ahora soy perfecto asi que poco a poco me quedo sin hobbies.- me dijo con sonrisa de medio lado.

-Callate ya que viene Snape.- le dije zanjando el tema.

-Mentirosa no viene.- me dijo.

-Como tu quieras.- y me dormi.

A la mañana siguiente me levante antes que el y me fui al baño con mi ropa; hoy tocaba el premio para los ganadores.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no venía casi ningun Slytherin, ¡definitivamente, diversión asegurada!

Me puse la camiseta roja, los pantalones negros y las francesitas.

Me cepille los dientes y me quite las legañas.

Espera, me acerque al espejo y vi un grano que me había salido en la parte inferior de la mandíbula.

Bien, respira hondo Hermione, un, dos, tres, ¡grano fuera!¡Como duele el maldito demonio!

Me puse un poco de maquillaje para quitar aquella mancha roja en mi piel.

Cogi mi móvil y mi varita; ahora que me doy cuenta; podía avisar a Betty de que iba a la ciudad.

Marque su número y me salto el contenstador; su contestador...

"Holita mundo soy Betty, ahora no te puedo contestar, o por que me da pereza coger el móvil o porque estoy montandomela. Por cierto si eres mi ex que te den. Besoos."

Le dije que íbamos al parque de atracciones. Y que no iba Malfoy. Tampoco especifique mucho mas.

Sali del baño y me fui directamente al comedor.

**(P.V D)**

Cuando me levante la castaña ya se había ido.

Me fui al comedor a desayunar, joder me rugian las tripas.

-Queridos alumnos, hoy los ganadores se iran al parque acuático puesto que el de atracciones esta cerrado muy a mi pesar...- dijo Dumbeldore.-De todas formas, no se entristezcan, en el cacharrito cuadrado muggle en el que se ven a personas..

-Televisión.- dijo Granger, como no.

-Gracias, señorita Granger.- gran sonrisa por parte de Dumbeldore.-Y el resto se quedara aqui a cargo de Snape.

-Bien, los que van son: Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Padma y Padvarti Patil, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Alexia Gallagher. El resto se quedara aqui haciendo orden y limpiando.

Joder que putada me toco por culpa de Pansy; aunque pensandolo bien, asi puedo cotillear.

**(P.V H)**

Volvi a mi habitación y me cogi un bikini, una toalla y crema solar.

Nos subimos al autobus.

¡Estoy ansiosa por lo bien que lo voy a pasar!


End file.
